


Next Door on Sunset Street

by Mallie3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 1960s, 1960s fashion, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Angst, Don't freak out, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hux is married to Rey, Marriage of Convenience, Mutual Pining, Patriarchy, Recreational Drug Use, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, fancy dinner parties, housewife, time period sexisim, times were different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallie3/pseuds/Mallie3
Summary: Raised in a well-rounded 1960s household, Rey grew up knowing what was expected of a married woman and how to run and upkeep a respectable home. As the wife of a successful businessman, she manages her daily routines based on the weekday, making sure a hot meal is on the table each night, and attempts to keep her life as interesting as possible. As laughable as it may be-- A rather easy façade to present as far as the other housewives in the neighborhood are concerned.With her husband always gone and his actions questionable, she finally puts her foot down. Enough is enough. Rey finds it in herself to reap the rewards of her own new found free spirit. One night of drinks, conversation, and dancing at a local bar a few towns apart. The evening concludes leaving Rey in a cloud of unrelenting regret after meeting a tall, dark youth named Ben. Believing her evening would end, the sun would rise and things would go back to normal, Rey didn’t realize her quick decision would soon follow her home.





	1. Shameless

**_Chapter One: Shameless_ **

****

_Disclaimer:_ _This story has adult themes and language, please heed the rating._

****

_A/N:_ _Lord help me, I have started another. This particular Reylo centric fic wasn’t something high on my list, but soon after thinking on it for some time it slowly grew on me. I had the intense desire to begin this tale and I hope I  can do the story in my head justice._

****

_This fiction will be a historical adaptation in the form of a 1960s AU, therefore, I had to do some research on pricing, attire, way of life, mentality of the time etc. I am by no means a 1960s expert and I know there may be mistakes here in there. I am not perfect. I will try my hardest to make it feel like the time period in which these individuals would have been in. So, be kind! Without further adieu, please enjoy my next Reylo installment! <3 _

_ Summery: _

_Raised in a well-rounded 1960s household, Rey grew up knowing what was expected of a married woman and how to run and upkeep a respectable home. As the wife of a successful businessman, she manages her daily routines based on the weekday, making sure a hot meal is on the table each night, and attempts to keep her life as interesting as possible. As laughable as it may be-- A rather easy façade to present as far as the other housewives in the neighborhood are concerned._

****

_With her husband always gone and his actions questionable, she finally puts her foot down. Enough is enough. Rey finds it in herself to reap the rewards of her own new found free spirit. One night of drinks, conversation, and dancing at a local bar a few towns apart. The evening concludes leaving Rey in a cloud of unrelenting regret after meeting a tall, dark youth named Ben. Believing her evening would end, the sun would rise and things would go back to normal, Rey didn’t realize her quick decision would soon follow her home._

 

_⇿⇿⇿⇿ ⇿⇿⇿⇿_

__

_⇿⇿⇿⇿⇿⇿⇿⇿_

****A warm special thank you to my beta _Love of Escapism!_  ****

_⇿⇿⇿⇿_

****

**_Two weeks earlier_ **

****

_⇿⇿⇿⇿_

****

It had been on her mind almost constantly that week.

****

Perhaps that is what created this stir within her. This need to do something so completely out of character, or maybe it was the phone call. It had to have been the phone call. She had felt this deep rooted desire to spread her wings long before she found herself upset over these instances. Even during times when her husband had said something really hurtful. Though, that particular night of all nights it had been at its peak.  

****

It hadn’t been a big secret, as she had suspected infidelity in the past, but just a few days had passed since she had stumbled upon concrete evidence to back up this ever-welling insecurity.

****

Just a name. That was all she had. She knew her, which is what made it all the more irritating.

****

At her husband’s annual office Christmas party in the city she had been introduced to her. She can still clearly remember the moment this older woman allowed those striking blue eyes to rove up and down her slender form, smirking at her like she was some empty-headed hussy attached to a rich man’s arm like a fish hook.

****

_Laughable_. Her husband adored her. She had a closet to prove it. Right? She was the one wearing the beautiful ring that symbolizes her husband’s devotion. Or so that is what her mother had instilled in her mind. A man’s way of affection.

****

Rey was sweet, cute, average height, but petite. To most, a delicate flower of a wife. This woman with her red, tight fitting dress and smokey eye was oozing sex appeal. One wouldn’t describe this woman as ‘cute’, no, this particular woman was different. She was exotic. Tall, blonde, facial construction of a Greek goddess, and not to mention she was voluptuous to boot.

****

The note her husband had received was signed cordially in exquisite penmanship:

****

_**Love Phasma** _

****

Who was she to her husband? Was she the reason for his absences and his late night trips to the office? Just like this night? Was this the ‘love’ of a close friendship or something more? She hated how her mind strayed and bounded back and forth through its rationalization process. It was tiresome and emotionally frustrating.

****

She needed a mental escape. She didn’t have to pretend that nothing was wrong. She was free to express her insecurities because tonight was slightly different. She didn’t have to look after the small red haired child her husband had begotten on his ex-wife. Lily was currently at her mother’s residence in the city, where her husband’s ex-wife currently shared a condo with her new husband and cardiothoracic surgeon. A detail Lily’s mother loved to remind them of.

****

That day had begun like any other, and it had been a lovely day at that. The only thing her husband had made her responsible for was to drop off his dry cleaning, other than that she had the entire house to herself and she could enjoy a fresh brew of tea and a low calorie breakfast at her leisure.

****

As a homemaker, she was in charge of the necessities done for the day, which usually entailed: laundry, mopping the floors, dusting and cleaning the bathrooms. In other words, it was a typical Friday for her. She was even able to squeeze in a bit of canning.

****

She was known for her homemade grape juice as their backyard, envied by all the other wives on the block, was filled with cascading grape vines. Once all her duties were concluded, dinner soon was brought back to the forefront of her mind. It was already 3 pm and she hadn’t at all prepared anything, or for that matter thought much about that duty.

****

Quickly she freshened up and resumed supper. Once the meal was hot on the stove, ready to be placed in the oven the landline began to ring off the hook.

****

It was Hux.

****

Again, he would not be arriving home this evening. He was going to be staying in the city, as he explained, in order to rise early for a meeting with a prospective client.

****

He apologized profusely, even though she knew deep down he didn’t truly care. Why did he even bother calling any more? She was left alone majority of her days and now, most evenings. This was not surprising. The first few times he had done this to her early in their marriage she had easily forgiven him, but it was quite hard to overlook when this happened so often.

****

Especially now this knowledge of the woman known as Phasma had come bubbling to the surface. It all began on a noisy inclination, searching the pockets of his suit before dropping them off to the dry cleaners roughly a week prior. That small bit of evidence was all it took to piece together his extra curricular activities and brought light to many other questionable behaviors. She even began to question the late night phone calls he was on in his office at all hours of the evening. Where they truely business like he said? Or was it this new lover her husband had, calling him to remind him of a future rendezvous?

****

She hated him.

****

This is not what she envisioned her life to be like. Here, she sat alone in her kitchen, smoking like a chimney and stewing over what he would be doing all evening as she sat alone in their quiet suburban home. The one she had made so beautiful for them both.

****

The casserole she had worked hard to whip up sat cooling on the stovetop as she eyed it from across the room, taking small drags from her cigarette at the kitchen table. She chewed nervously at her freshly painted nail, glossing over her spotless kitchen, clean floors, and dustless surfaces. All she had kept for him.

****

And for what!?

****

She stabbed out the half smoked stick of tobacco, and it was then, in that brief moment of clarity she decided she needed to do something for herself. She didn’t have anymore obligation to this home at the moment. Her husband wasn’t returning here at all that evening, and wouldn’t be home until late afternoon the following day. His daughter, Lily, didn’t need to be tended to, therefore she only had to contend with herself.

****

Tonight was going to be different.

****

She had contemplated what she could do with the new car Hux had purchased her. She could go on a drive, shopping, taking it to the diner down the road for a burger and a shake,  she wanted to go out. Yes, she needed to get out of the house and go somewhere; anywhere but there.

****

It would, unfortunately, have to be done alone, but that was ok. None of the other women of the neighborhood would condone such actions and would surely inform their husbands who would then tell Hux. No, this retreat would have to be done on her own.   

****

Rey took their 1965 Ford Fairlane and skipped a few towns in the suburbs. That was until she was just in view of the brilliant city lights off in the distance. She pulled into the first bar in sight and found herself a parking spot near the entrance. She could see the lined bodies across the illuminated bar top. As she opened the door she was greeted by a gust of stale cigarette smoke. She didn’t bat a perfectly winged eye, but merely headed straight for the bar top to find a vacant seat. She sat abruptly and shrugged off her shawl, eyeing the curious barkeep.

****

“Martini, please, dry-- three olives.” She held up three fingers for emphasis.

****

The barkeep granted her a soft smile, concluding his duty of drying dishes and placing them back into the racks before making her cocktail.  

****

Rey could feel the hot gazes of all the men sitting at the bar. Here she was, dressed in tightly fitted light blue dress, buttons down the center and a pair of black heels. Her hair waved beautifully on one side of her head, and a bobby pin securing the other side behind her ear. Her make-up had been done up specifically the way her husband liked it, finished with a red painted lip for good measure. Who else was she to look good for except for the four walls she had been sitting within? At least here she had a purpose to be dressed in the fashion she was, right? Was it too much? As she side glanced, Rey noticed all the men leaning forward to pay her extra attention. Her face reddened, but she refused to give them the time of day.

****

The bartender approached her with the long stemmed glass and placed it carefully upon a napkin.

****

“Can I get you anything else, miss?” He asked, nodding to her drink as he dropped in her garnishes.

****

Rey pressed her mouth together tightly and shook her head.

****

She paid quietly and brought the glass to her red hued lips enjoying the strong, burning tang as it rolled down her throat.

****

In a nervous attempt to calm herself she rocked on her barstool and slid her fingers down the length of the stem, driving a nervous palm upward and toyed with her heavily hair sprayed locks; not one strand out of place.

****

Her hands pressed tightly to the sticky bar top, eyeing her large 1.5 karat stone as it twinkled a little reminder. A harsh sneer, and she pried it from her hand, stuffing it in her purse and shoved it away taking another hefty drink for good measure. She didn’t want to see it again.

****

Rey sat undisturbed for some time at the bar, not once being bombarded by the bartender or any of the other questioning eyes looming in the dim corner of the bar. She sat and enjoyed not just one, but two martinis. As the buzz filtered in her cheeks flooding with a heated blush. It was at this moment she grew quite ancy in her secluded spot at the bar. Would it be wrong to dance a bit? The live band playing upon the stage was enough to get her toes tapping.

****

At around 8:30 a crowd of men, young and old, dressed in slacks and plain button downs burst through the door. They were laughing and talking loudly, disrupting the small crowd congregating around the bar top. Most drifted toward a set of unclaimed tables near the upbeat band. All but one man, who was tucking in the loose flap of his button down before happily grinning from ear to ear and heavily clapped a palm upon one of his buddies. Or so she believed them to be friends based on their interaction.

****

“Yeah, yeah, I will get you that beer. I know I owe ya. Save me a seat, will ya?” He scoffed, turning on his heel and drifting toward the vacant space at Rey’s side.

****

She straightened feeling the close proximity of the towering man beside her as he then leaned heavily against the bar top, waving a hand to gain the attention of the bartender. He held up three fingers and ordered quick. The young man then turned around until his lower back pressed flush with the lip of the countertop. As he did so in a quick, yet tired fashion she leaned in and collected her glass and took a drink, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear for the hundredth time that evening.

****

Within moments the young man’s eyes had obviously honed in on her. He immediately took notice of the fact that she was the only woman at the bar, or in the entire establishment for that matter. She could tell, just by movements from her peripherals, he was looking her over and scanning the bar scene. He didn’t say anything, however. Merely clearing his throat, the young new comer eyed the environment and waited patiently for his beers.

****

The bartender dropped three glasses on the bar top and called an amount. The man shuffled through his pockets, yanking free his bill fold and pulled free a dollar. He shoved it across the table.

****

“That will be $1.65 for all three.” The barkeep nodded in response to the crumpled dollar.

****

The young man, bewildered, leaned forward and rubbed his index finger and thumb across the bill. His eyes narrowed with befuddlement that there was only one dollar.

****

“I know I had more cash on me. Damn it,” he uttered, half unintending for the masses to hear him and his mindless thoughts.

****

Rey turned and for the first time she eyed him properly. He looked younger than her, not by much, but enough to take notice. He was dressed plain, but nice. His dark, raven hair was combed back and parted at the side. It waved beautifully in its length and had a nice shine that even a woman would envy. His features were particular with a defined nose, but his lips were full and shapely, and his expression filled eyes glittered with emotion; dark in hue. Finally, he admitted defeat and pulled free a few coins from his pocket and told the bartender to remove his beer from the tab.

****

Without hesitation, Rey pulled free a dollar and shoved it toward the man inquiring after the second dollar for the reminder of the tab.

****

“Keep the change,” she muttered , and then pointed to her empty glass to emphasize she too needed a refill.

****

The man behind the bar merely nodded and drifted off leaving both parties speechless. The young man smoothed a hand over his clean shaven face and finally looked up to meet her honey brown gaze which were filled with uncertainty.

****

“You didn’t have to do that. I bet I left the cash in my truck,” he stuttered over his words.

****

She couldn’t help but grin upon seeing the innocent shade of pink drift across his cheeks as he collected the beers to his chest. He muttered a curse under his breath, eyeing the damp tabletop before returning to her gaze once more and gifting her a swift and curt nod.

****

“Miss, I do apologize. I will be back. Don’t pay one cent for that drink.” He waved a palm, rushing toward the rowdy group of men off in the distance waving and bustling about having to wait.

****

Biting her lower lip, Rey pressed her chin to her shoulder and chuckled like a child as he rushed around nervously to deliver the beers and run to his vehicle just outside. His vehicle was to her surprise, conveniently parked beside hers. As he exited his old, beat up truck he waved the second dollar like a fool and rushed back through the double doors and drifted to her right side.

****

He slapped the bills against the table, “Told you. I’ll pay for hers.” He motioned to the third martini sliding up to meet her awaiting hand.

****

“Thank you, really it was no trouble,” she chuckled, covering her coy grin with her fingers.

****

“There is no way I am letting you pay for me. It was unwarranted. Trust me, I don’t mind when the payment is due, but you didn’t need to do that.”

****

“Oh, I insist it was nothing, really.” Rey pulled free a glossy silver case of cigarettes and pressed one between her lips, lighting it daintily.

****

His head bobbed from left to right. “Yes, you insisted, and that was why I am afraid I had to return the favor,” he grinned goofily, placing his palm upon his hip as he truly eyed her youthful features for the first time that evening.

****

As Rey noticed this, a hard blush formed on her cheeks. To avoid the constant linger of the awkward silence that had drifted upon them, she harshly extended her palm and allowed her glittering eyes to ascend. Little did she know she was about to tell two lies that evening she was going to later regret.

****

“Rey.”

****

The man moved in closer and took her palm. His hand was sizeable, shocking her once more. “Nice to meet you, Rey. Ben,” he nodded, offering a toothy smile.

****

“Hopefully your husband won’t mind that I brought you a drink.” He waved a hand, scanning down until he eyed her left hand that currently didn’t display her wedding ring.  

****

“I am not married.” She shook her head, toying with a curl nervously. To this she took a long drag and a small sip.  

****

Lie one.

****

“Oh, ok,” he nodded, looking slightly relieved.

****

Pursing her lips together, Rey turned with her drink in hand and crossed her legs. This prompted him to eye her skin colored panty-hoes glittering in the dim bar light. The small inhale of breath nearly had her coughing on her drink.

****

“You here alone?” He looked baffled once more, which she could understand. She too was quite shocked she had been so bold to travel to a bar alone. A married woman at that, but here she was playing the part of young bachelorette.

****

“Yes, unfortunately. It was just one of those days.” She shrugged, clasping her index finger and thumb upon the toothpick that secured all three of her olives.

****

“I hear you, it has been a day for me too. Midweek. I am ready for the weekend,” he nodded, eyes scanning to his male friends, who were curiously watching him talk to the lone woman at the bar.

****

“What do you do?” She asked, turning to follow his line of vision.

****

“Alderaan county police,” he grinned, knowing full well that most women would swoon upon hearing the title drop.

****

Rey raised a brow, allowing her eyes to so boldly scan his frame. “I see. I can see that. You are quite... broad.”

****

Why did she say that?

****

He rubbed the back of his neck and leaned into to bar top. “Uh, thanks?”

****

Both chuckled nervously.

****

Soon after her second lie dropped without much thought, and to be honest, she wasn’t quite sure why she did it in the first place. Looking back on it, she cringed inwardly even thinking about the entire display. Though, she never thought she would see him again, so why not?

****

“I work in the city, so it was quite busy. I am also quite ready for the weekend.”

****

“Oh, a city gal, huh?” He didn’t look that surprised. Perhaps it was her attire and prim style? Then he inquired further, which she had expected. “What do you do?”

****

“Marketing. Specifically for Tatooine Magazine.” Rey nodded, “I am one of the few women in my field.” He looked impressed by this, but this just further solidified his growing interest.

****

“Wow, so you enjoy working in the city then? It isn’t too much? I have heard about the lifestyle associated with that group.”

****

“Oh, so we are a notorious bunch, huh?” She teased, flattening her palms as she eyed him coyly, “I suppose you aren’t completely wrong, but I love it.” Rey nodded, taking another drag from her cigarette to hide her obvious discomfort, “It is definitely a different environment than the suburbs.”

****

The young man known as Ben eyed her carefully, as if she was a completely different species of animal. Though, not too prying and it didn’t make her feel uncomfortable, honestly the way he looked at her made her feel… good.

****

“Hey, if you aren’t completely opposed to meeting a boisterous group of men of the force, you are welcome to join us at our table?”

****

“Ah, yes, here I am talking your ear off and sipping my drink as you have none. Hopefully none of your friends finished it off in your absence. I might have to buy you another round.” The man named Ben chuckled and ran a nervous hand through his thick locks.

****

“Yeah, well then that will give me an excuse to buy you another as well.” He leaned in to eye her dwindling martini adorned with garnishes.

****

“Okay then,” she nodded, smoothing her hands down the length of her dress as she dropped to her feet.

****

“You going to join us?” He smiled broadly, to which she took in once more and found even more appealing than the last.

****

“Yep, I think I am going to join you. Why not?”

****

“Don’t let them scare you off. They really are a great bunch. Just remember, you don’t have to answer any of their questions.” He shook his head, laughing at the look of surprise on all of the men’s faces as they both came over to join them at the foot of the stage.

****

“Are you sure? Cause I do not want to be detained tonight.”

****

Ben laughed again, “No, I won’t let that happen.”

****

“I’ll hold you too that, Ben.”

****

As the night went on, both laughed and told stories of their childhoods, spoke of their home towns and old stomping grounds as they nursed their drinks. They discussed their hobbies, which she found to be quite odd. This man before her having such an interest in who she was and what she liked. She had been so used to listening to her husband talk until the cows came home, always about himself. When they had guests over on nights they hosted dinner parties for colleagues or with their neighbors, it was also the same. She remained silent, eat seldom and kept a kind smile of submission plastered upon her painted lips.

****

This man, however, genuinely wanted to know more and sought it out. At one point she felt so uncomfortable with the fact she hadn’t taken a breath in regards to herself that she reached out, pressed a palm to his thick forearm and asked him about his line of work. She would never forget the flash of surprise that drifted across those intense eyes. Nor did she forget how that mere touch opened up a door to which Ben, too, started to minimize the gap between them. Physical touch began to become part of the equation.

****

And she didn’t once stop it. In fact, she only wanted more.

****

She leaned over, speaking to Ben’s buddy from work as he asked her a question about what she did and how city life was for a young woman. Repeating the same as she did to Ben, she laughed at the responses she got. All were quite amused, well, the younger ones. The older of the bunch didn’t seem to keen on the idea of a woman going to work.

****

“You need someone to take care of you,” one man had said.

****

Rey had laughed as a result, “Do I look that helpless?”

****

“I am just saying,” he retorted, nodding to Ben who, at this point, sidestepped the crowd bustling around the bar table and slid a palm across her lower back as he switched sides. His fingers had lingered longer than she thought possible. Was she reading into the touch? When he finally paused at her side, smiling as they met eyes, he held up his glass and they cheers for the fifth plus time that evening. Then he leaned in.

****

“So you need someone to take care of you?” He asked in the form of a question.

****

“You gonna do it?” She winked, pressing the rim of her martini glass to her lips. Again she internally kicked herself, warning her inner spirit that this was the last martini she was having for the evening.

****

Ben grinned from ear to ear and shrugged. The heat she was still feeling on her back returned with pressure from his fingertips, gliding upward until they were just below her bra. She arched and turned away, as if nothing was amiss. As she did, his hand dropped away and instead gripped the backing of her chair as he stayed close.

****

“Here is another one for our Benny boy!” One of his inebriated co-workers yelled, holding up another full pint.

****

Ben laughed and took it, placing it before Rey before nodding his response, “Aw, you shouldn’t have.”

****

Finally she peered up and raised a brow, hoping to capture Ben’s attention. It wasn’t obvious at first, but the longer she had been around them the quicker she picked up that they were all at this suburb bar celebrating. She had been meaning to inquire all evening, but without delay one conversation would come up and then the next. Before long she was sucked into police work and crime after they were through interrogating her on her wild city life she supposedly had.

****

“Did you get promoted?”

****

“Oh, uh, yeah, which, unfortunately, entails moving. I have been a pee on since I was eighteen years old, moving up slowly. So, I am ready to put on my big boy pants.” He pursed his lips and nodded, a twitch of amusement had pulled at the corner of his mouth.

****

Rey smiled, “Congratulations on obtaining a pair of big-boy-pants. Now, drink that big-boy-drink to show your gratitude.” A cute string of giggles then erupted, and as they did he watched her as if awestruck; like she was the only woman in the world.

****

Boy, she really did like the way he looked at her.

****

“Fine, but you better be ready.”

****

“For?”

****

“You will see.”

****

Without warning a bark of chatter and a slam of a palm caused both to jump. “Hey little girl, take this because Ricky over here won’t finish it.” A pint slid up to her. Her mouth dropped open in protest.

****

“Oh, gosh, no th-”

****

“Don’t be rude, miss. It is free!” One man joked, dancing a bit to the upbeat cover beginning that caused a bit of a stir in the crowd. Psycho by the Sonics. Some of the giggling girls that had made their way to the bars in hordes, being tailed by young college aged boys, began to dance in close proximity. It was contagious, apparently. They all were dancing or mildly so.  

****

She too shrugged, took up the beer and began to sway. The young men of the police force were nodding and laughing, enjoying the songs where the older drifted away from the loud instruments and headed to a quiet area of the bar. She couldn’t help but laugh at the response between the ages. It reminded her of her father and mother. As if shaking a finger at the young generation and their music choice.

****

Without warning, Ben took hold of her palm and yanked her on the dance floor with a group of other couples. He leaned in and as he did, she could smell the faint hoppy scent of beer on his breath as he spoke loudly near her ear. His palm once again pressed tightly to her lower back, bringing her in close until she was flush with his body.

****

“I hope you don’t mind dancing?”

****

“No, not at all.”

****

“Ok, good, because I have been wanting to dance with you all night.” He admitted causing her to flush. He uttered something else, but she couldn’t hear over the yells of excitement.

****

“What?” She pressed a palm to her ear.

****

“I said,” he paused, touching the back of her neek and leaning in once more. “You are really beautiful.”

****

Rey pulled back and smiled. He did too.

****

As eleven o’clock rolled around, she wasn’t sure how many songs both had danced too. Each time, they were laughing hysterically with reddened cheeks. Upon the finale, upon the solo singer’s part, Ben dipped her and as she came back up, Rey wrapped her arms around the young man’s neck and pressed her lips to his. He leaned into it, reaching out as if to capture her face in order to keep her there for a little longer.

****

The men in the background laughed, hooted and hollered as a response.

****

A soft, audible gasp erupted from her lips and then Rey pulled back abruptly, pressing her fingers to her lips as if shocked with her own actions. Her eyes shot upward, looking deep within her dance partners expression filled dark orbs to see his own shock and awe. As his lips parted as if to speak, Rey pulled back and smiled reassuring and waved a hand.

****

“Please excuse me. I have to use the ladies room.”

****

To this, Ben snapped his lips shut and leaned back against the table near the boisterous band. She knew his eyes were following her, but that didn’t stop her. The entire way she was cursing herself. Her behavior was atrocious. Who did she think she was?

****

Upon arriving to the door of the women’s restroom, she trudged through and dropped her purse crudely across the damp sink top. She was breathing heavily through her nose and cautiously eyeing herself through the fingertip smudged mirror. Glancing over her shoulder, Rey sighed in relief to see their was one stall and it was vacant. Smoothing a palm over her brow, she shook her head.

****

Sure, her husband was a foolish man and he was wronging her, but there was no reason to play tit-for-tat, right? This wasn’t fair for either party. Ben was a nice man, surely this wasn’t truly any means for an end, right?

****

Closing her eyes, Rey bit her lower lip in attempts to calm her ever roving mind. Her head snapped to the side in response to the door slowly opening to the loud pang of music and fun. She couldn’t see who it was at first until she moved closer and the crack then revealed the concerned features of the young man she had just met this evening. The man she had felt a deep connection with, a desire, and had foolishly kissed without giving much thought.

****

“You okay?”

****

“Come in, don’t stand out there.” She waved, rushing to the door side.

****

He sidestepped and then pressed his back to the door, watching as she reached up and locked the latch before gliding her intense eyes back to meet his. She was breathing heavily. So was he.

****

But she wasn’t afraid and nor was he.

****

He had become more bold as the night had progressed, touching, leaning in to whisper in her ear and he had even gone as far as touching her hair. She allowed it, desired it. It wasn’t his fault, it was hers. It was because she kept it up that he took things further. Now that she had run, she could see the overwhelming guilt of his actions.

****

“Are you afraid? Did I do something wrong?” He asked, placing his hands upon his hips.

****

“No, you didn’t. I am sorry.” She shook her head, pressing her rear end tightly to the edge of the sink vanity.

****

“I can unlock that door at anytime. Just say the word.”

****

“Don’t.” She shook her head. “Why did you follow me here?” Rey demanded, pressing a palm to her forehead.

****

“I wanted to make sure everything was okay… I didn’t mean to... I am sorry if I offended you,” he stumbled atrociously through his sentence.

****

“You didn’t. I was just shocked with myself,” she admitted. “I must come off easy, huh?”

****

His lips quirked as he shook his head. “No. No, you don’t.”

****

She knew it wasn’t a lie; she felt it. Perhaps it was his mannerisms, but he was being genuine. The way they both had been feeling the entire night was surreal. Both had felt the igniting of passion for the moment they began dancing; the moment they touched hands.

****

“I am being too bold in coming here, I know. I am sorry. I can leave. Just say the word, Rey. Tell me I am wrong,” Ben insisted, his eyes scanning the length of her body as if to memorize every contour.

****

Or was it something else?

****

Could he tell see she was shaking like a leaf?

****

No, no that wasn’t it. He wasn’t looking at her with concern. That was a glint of desire-- unyielded desire. Knowing that nearly sent her head spinning. Then she spoke, honestly, and when she did his pupils dilated alerted her it merely heightened his want.

****

She sucked in a shaky breath. “Don’t do that. I… I hoped you would follow,” she chuckled, hanging her head. “Gosh, what is wrong with me?”

****

“God, don’t do that. I feel the same. You have no idea.” He pressed a palm to his chest, taking a step closer until his hands rested on the counter beside her.

****

“Oh, I think I do.” She admitted, brushing her fingertips over her lower lip.

****

Licking her lips and studying the unclipped top buttons of his dress shirt, she scanned upward until she was eyeing his full bottom lip and ever roving eyes, taking in every feature of her face. Slowly she climbed up on the countertop and inclined her head. She reached up without so much of a word and unclipped the top three buttons of her dress, revealing her black, lacy bra and the soft swells of her breasts.

****

“This is wrong, right?”

****

“No,” he breathed, shaking his head. “Don’t do that to yourself. I feel it too.”

****

He moved forth and slowly traced his fingertip over the tops of her thighs until he cupped her knees and pressed them further apart until he could see her black panties through the nylon stockings.

****

Rey observed his adam's apple bob nervously as he returned his engaged eyes upward until they were meeting her own.

****

“I know this sounds crazy, but let’s not think tonight. If we are going to do this let’s not think-- just feel.”

****

Without another word he embraced her, this time running his thumb across her parting lips and easing his tongue into her mouth as they kissed passionately. Something she had never experienced before. It didn’t take long for him to yank the nylons from her legs, push aside her panties and engage her upon the hard surface in the women’s bathroom. They clung to one another, gasping and thrusting. Rey fought through the passion, forcing her cries to muffle against his navy button down. He gripped her hips so hard, basking in feel of her body as he groaned against her bared shoulder and breasts.

****

Their passion filled encounter concluded quicker than either of them would have liked, but they both desperately did not wish their absence to be noticed. Both clung to one another in the hazy aftermath, slipping from the countertop and exchanging heated kisses until she was bent at the waist and draping her fingertips into the cool stream of water intentionally cascading into the basin.

****

Closing her eyes, Rey relished the feel of his hot mouth pressing kisses across her shoulders and up the back of her neck, breathing sweet nothings into her ear, begging her to give him the opportunity to meet again; to prove himself. She giggled and reluctantly pulled free of him, kissing him once more upon the lips before situating her dress, hair and jewelry as she took intentional steps toward the locked door, which to her surprise, hadn’t been knocked on once.

****

As she situated her purse upon her shoulder as she glanced over her shoulder catching him watching as he tucked in his button down. A soft, knowing smile tugged at her lips and it was then she pulled free her some make-up and reapplied her lipstick, smoothed a hand over her collar and unlocked the door as they both exited without much of a word.

****

This amused him, nevertheless, and followed after her without hesitation. She lead them back to the group, from what looked like the front door that began to pile in with the younger population. For the first time all evening she hoped she didn’t run into anyone she knew from her town.

****

“Where did you two disappear to, huh?” The man named Ricky called them out.

****

“We needed some air and plus, I forgot my smokes in the car. I didn’t want to leave the lady hanging, so I gave her one as well. It is a mild night; beautiful” Ben had said,  nodding all the while smoothing a palm over his ruffled raven locks.

****

Rey couldn’t help but smile upon seeing the flash of apprehension drift across his face as he lied with ease. Instead of meeting his line of vision, which was honing in on her, she looked away. She had to slowly ease herself from this predicament. She couldn’t see him again. This couldn’t be anymore than what it had been a few moments ago; a weak moment of passion.

****

The woman she had portrayed herself to be wasn’t the woman she actually was.

****

As if Ben could sense this sudden distance between them, he too gave her space to come down from their sexual encounter. It was something they both wouldn't have usually committed in a normal interaction. He too was quite ashamed by his behavior, but at the same time, quite thrilled. Even so, he couldn’t help this desire to remain close to this woman he had only met just a few hours ago, why? They had a natural connection; a genuine bond.

****

Rey quietly finished her beer at the table, talking to a few of Ben’s co-workers before gripping her purse and giving off an air that she was looking to leave the bar and head home. Though, she didn’t need to make her desire to exit known. Most were leaving as well as it was fast approaching midnight.

****

Saying her goodbyes, she walked toward her car just outside the entrance of the bar. The police officers of Alderaan county waved and drifted off to their own vehicles somewhere out in the vast darkness of the parking lot. Ben slowly drifted toward her car, pressing a palm to the top of her hood eyeing her as he retrieved her keys and fumbled to find the one that opened the driver side.

****

“How far do you live from here?” Ben inquired, chewing at his lower lip.

****

“Oh, not far.”

****

“You ok to get home?” He leaned in further.

****

“Yes, I am fine. Thank you,” she nodded, finally opening her door and pausing only to lift her eyes as if to speak, but then she hesitated.

****

She didn’t have to, however, as Ben did all the talking for her.

****

“Look, I know what happened tonight was rather abrupt, but I…I really want to see you again,” he admitted, wincing as if hearing himself speak through the foolish lips of a sexually frustrated teen boy’s mouth. It was messy.  

****

Rey released a soft sigh and crossed her arms over her chest. “I had a good time tonight. I really did.”

 

His nose scrunched, washing his hands over his face. “You don’t feel the same, huh? I came on too strong? Nothing like regret.”

 

“I enjoyed it, trust me.” Rey bit her lower lip, keeping her eyes locked to the gravel road beneath her high heeled feet. “It’s just…”

 

“I get it. It was really nice to meet you, Rey. I had a great time,” he nodded, gripping her door and helping her into her car, not giving her a chance to reject him once more. He felt foolish enough.

****

“Ben,” Rey uttered through her window as she began to quickly roll it down.

****

He had already made his way toward his truck, right beside hers, with his hands stuffed deep within his pockets.

****

“Yeah?”

****

“Have a good night. Good luck with your new position.”

****

He then smiled, a beautiful smile which filled her with regret. Not for their encounter, but for having met her husband first before meeting him.

****

“Thanks, Rey. Good night.”

****

She was sure that would have been the last she would see Ben. She would wake tomorrow and move on. Perhaps she would regret her actions in a few days, or maybe she wouldn’t. Though, the one thing Rey never thought would happen based on the space between their meeting spot, interaction, and sinful encounter, was the fact that she believed that that night would have been the last. Ben would become a thing of the past.

****

How very wrong she was.

****

⇿⇿⇿⇿⇿

****

**_Chapter 2: Fourth of July_ **

**_Coming soon..._ **


	2. Fourth of July

**Next Door on Sunset Street**

****

**Chapter 2- “Fourth of July”**

****

_Warning:_ _This story has adult themes and language, please heed the rating._

****

_A/N:_ _Sorry for the long wait. It has been a little busy around here lately!  Hope you enjoy the next installment! :)_

 

_Thank you to **LoveofEscapism** for beta reading this story for me! You are truely an amazing friend! :) _

  
  


_⇿⇿⇿⇿_

****

_⇿⇿⇿⇿_

__

****

_⇿⇿⇿⇿_

  
  


It was hot and sticky. 

****

The sun was in full flare, high in the sky and the thick aroma of the charcoal grill trickled in from the patio where Rey could hear the boisterous banter of her husband and his neighborhood friends; their friends. 

****

She garnished the final relish tray and brought it to their cherry wood table covered with a beautifully stitched table runner. She glided her fingers along the edges, tilting the crystal dish so it was just right before taking a step back and observing her handy work. 

****

She placed her hands on her hips, and huffed once before fanning herself as she braced to endure more of the sweltering heat. 

****

“Rey, do you need help?” Jessika asked, mixed drink in hand. 

****

She was using her grandmother’s fine china, passed down to her as a gift before her marriage to Armitage. 

****

“No,” Rey said, offering a kind smile as she drifted across her hardwood floors toward the patio. “Please, Jessika, enjoy yourself. We are hosting here.” 

****

With that she extended a palm and exited toward the smoking grill in which a group of men from their neighborhood stood in similar attire; slacks, shining shoes, colorful button downs and not a hair out of place. Each smoking like a chimney as they nursed their old fashioned or ice cold cans of beer. Rey drifted toward the cushioned patio furniture, to where all the clucking hens had conjugated. 

****

Rey pulled free her silver compact and pressed a white-tipped cigarette between her lips, lighting and blowing the thick smoke into the clear blue sky. 

****

“Rey, you need to sit down for a moment, darling. You haven’t quit since we arrived!” Betty, an older housewife from two houses down took note, allowing her gleaming eyes to scan the length of her as if appreciating the presentation; as always.

****

Betty was a good woman, always there to lend a helping hand, but also a gossip queen who knew everyone’s business. Rey hated that she made it her vocation to know others dirty laundry. Though, she couldn’t exactly leave her and her husband Dale out, Armitage was partial to the duo. Not only that, but Betty made a great corn casserole and brought more booze than anyone could handle on a typical evening. No one could honestly complain about that!

****

“Yes, I know. It is the ways of a good hostess, ladies, you know this! You can host next year to make it up to me.” Rey winked, causing a ripple of chuckles to erupt. 

****

“Your home is the best for that, Rey.” Jessika added, “You know this.” 

****

Jessika was one of her oldest childhood friends. They both had graduated from the same high school and attended all walks of life together. Everything from dance, horseback riding to dating and marriage. Jessika had truly been an excellent friend over the years. The only thing that Jessika had that Rey lacked was a brood of bouncing babies tailing the hem of her skirts. 

****

“You are just bias, Jess,” Rey teased, glancing over her shoulder as she took another drag. 

****

Her husband was just finishing his duty of flipping the burgers and began charring the hot dogs, before being called to the far side of their home. The men were kickin dirt, sipping their drinks and observing whatever it was that captured their attention. From what she had gathered, it was a day of moving for someone. Odd as it were, to move on such a holiday. Perhaps it was the only day they had available, but even so, the men obviously couldn’t understand it. 

****

“Hux,” she addressed her husband casually, raising a brow. “Surely you aren’t going going to allow the burgers to burn, dear.”

****

He swiped a hand and chuckled as one of his neighborhood friends nudged him. Most likely alerting him of the trouble he would be in later if he did not mind the ol’ ball-in-chain. 

****

“Burger’s aren’t done yet, dear. Don’t worry.” His blue eyes scanned back, gleaming with annoyance. Something she alone could tell, hidden from all of those who believed they knew the real Armitage Hux. 

****

“Don’t pester the men, dear. You know they will get their chore done in time. Let them be. Shall we all go into the house? Out of the sun? I know a few of us need a refill on our cocktails.”

****

Rey flicked her cigarette into a bucket of sand and nodded in agreement. Her honey brown eyes scanned the yard toward the swingset in the back near the far edge of their property. The adults had sent the children off to play with fire and sparklers, something Rey wasn’t too keen on, but the others were insistent that they were harmless and to her dismay, they told her the older children of the bunch could easily look after the younger ones, right?

****

Wrong. Nothing good came of it, but who was she to tell them any different? She wasn’t their mothers, nor would she pretend to know one thing about rearing children.  

****

“Yes, I suppose it is a bit hot out here, huh?” Rey replied, acknowledging the blazing heat. 

****

“It will be better once the sun goes down,” Jessika observed. 

****

“Who is going to the park to listen to the live band and to watch the fireworks? Are you taking your two, Jessika?” Betty inquired as the hens slowly migrated into the home. 

****

Rey rounded her oval kitchenette table and drifted in toward her sink, attempting a few dishes to keep up on the mess. They were bounding in left and right. She didn’t want to get stuck doing them all at the end of the night after she had had one too many cocktails. She could already hear Betty clicking her tongue behind her and collecting her discarded glass. 

****

“What do you prefer, dear?” Betty inquired, gripping the long stemmed glass Rey had abandoned. 

****

“The white I have chilling on ice would be lovely,” Rey grinned, drying her hands and making her way into the living room where all the women were currently standing in a huddle, smoking their cigarettes and keenly admiring a moving vehicle just outside the home just next door. 

****

The home that had been on the market now for just over two years. Though, Rey didn’t realize that at the moment, her mind went to other things, like the boys who terrorized the neighborhood. 

****

“What is going on? Don’t tell me those boys across the street are lighting those rockets again!” Rey stomped toward the crimson drapes, pulling them aside and narrowing her eyes as she zeroed in on the truck swarming with young men. 

****

Jessika pressed the tip of her cigarette to her lips and raised a brow. “We are admiring the new neighbors.”

****

Crossing her arms over her chest, Rey shot a questioning look to Betty, the one who always seemed to have answers for all the events within their small, close knit neighborhood.

****

“Well, anything to add? Anything good? I didn’t even realize it had been sold. The home needs some serious work,” she uttered in a distasteful tone, sneering as she tilted her head to peer toward the property itself. 

****

“I don’t see any children,” Jessika observed, flicking the edge of her cigarette against the crystal ashtray propped just so next to the spirits cabinetry. “This is good. It isn’t like we need one more birthday or party to go to. Those things are quite expensive!” She complained. 

****

Rey pressed the rim of her glass to her lips gently, eyeing the men hopping from the truck and with ease and swift precision escorted each piece of plain furniture up into the one-car garage. 

****

“Maybe newlyweds?” 

****

Jessika snickered, “Oh goodness, imagine the look on that woman’s face.”

****

“Some people enjoy projects, Jess. We mustn’t judge,” Rey scolded as a tiny grin spread across her red hued lips. 

****

“Look at the muscles on all of those young men,” Betty verbalized, chuckling as she toyed with her perfectly curled locks. 

****

The young women began to chuckle in wordless agreement. Though, as they watched the party unload until the moving truck was fully empty, all the while listening to a bit of radio and enjoying some  spirits, Rey finally noticed the men had finished and were congregated out near the edge of the street. All the other clucking hens had their attention elsewhere. She continued to eye the crowd, building on her own ideas of their neighbors. She couldn’t really see any of them. Many wore hats or sunglasses. None were strikingly familiar to her. 

****

The sliding door to the backyard thrust open, drawing her from her intense gaze upon the men loitering. Armitage entered, gleaming with sweat and grinned as all the women clustered around him to offer help. 

****

“Rey,” he called, platter in hand.

****

She floated across the room and forced a smile, all the while smoothing her hands down her form fitting, blush pink dress and happily took the plate from her husband, who like a good performing host, placed a sweet kiss upon her cheek. 

****

“Thank you, dear,” he breathed against the side of her face, to which she nodded and forced herself to swallow down her pride and prepare the remaining additions for the supper. 

****

The group ate ravenously, or rather, the men did and the woman ate like birds, fearful they wouldn’t be able to sit in their tight fitting dresses. As they finished their Fourth of July supper, Rey and the other woman quietly cleaned up while the men sat in the sitting room with cigars in hand and crystal glasses of scotch discussing their life in the city and future projects. Rey called it the ‘pissing contest hour’. The men all puffed their chest, all the while the women chatted and cleaned up after them. 

****

“You are going to have to give me the recipe to that salad, Rey! And that rhubarb pie, it was to die for, love!” Betty placed a pudgy hand to her voluptuous breast and grinned at the young woman who had just finished putting away all the dinnerware and was currently sipping on a glass of her pinot. 

****

“The salad I will surely hand over. A recipe Hux enjoys and was gifted to me by his own mother. The rhubarb, unfortunately, will be my little secret,” she grinned playfully, eyeing the sliding glass leading out toward the backyard, tiny smudged from all the little hands coming in and out were almost painfully noticeable. 

****

“A dirty little secret. I didn’t know you were capable of such, perfect Rey of light,” Jess teased, crossing her legs and casually smoking, once more, on a cigarette. 

****

She forced a smile at this comment, it only created a sick feeling deep within her stomach. A perfect wife she was viewed as. Hux, too, was viewed as the ultimate catch, though, here she was with a lingering knowing in the back of her mind. A little secret that didn’t at all relate to her sought after pie recipe, cast like a cloud in her mind. She tried not to think about her trip, her mistake, but somehow, she couldn’t help but yearn for it. It had been exhilarating, and worth it. At the same time, however, it made her feel that much more guilty to have experienced such a pleasure. 

****

Rey then twiddled the band upon her ring finger, chewing nervously at her lower lip. 

****

The loud cry of a child broke all attention from Rey, thankfully, and in rushed a small child with curled hair. Her reddened cheeks wet with tears. To her mother, Jessika, she displayed a bloody elbow. The child exclaimed tearfully that her brother had pummeled her over, to which he came rushing in to his own defense. Jessika quickly scolded the sulking boy, rushed the young girl to the sink, and cleaned the wound. 

****

Rey was there to provide bandages and savvs for the small cut that caused the small child so much grief. Not one night could they go without something like this occurring. The woman tended to the children, all the while the men were away, unaware of the small travesty that had just transpired. Her friend finally kissed the child on the cheeks, fixed her hair and glared at her sulking son before moving on to her drink once again.

****

Funny how these get togethers worked. Most nights she felt like she was having a bit of deja vu. They would entertain, smoke, drink, eat, drink, smoke and talk. All in a repetitive series of events that, to be quite honest, bored her nearly to death. There was so much more she felt she could do than to sit here, talk about food, cleaning, home prep and children. She would much rather be smoking a cigar, discussing work and enjoying a brilliant glass of scotch. 

****

“I am jealous of you, Rey.”

****

“Why is that?” She inquired, lighting up another, finding her friend’s words quite comical. 

****

“You don’t have to take Armitage’s girl to the park this evening. You don’t have an obligation to small children.” Jess glanced toward the window as the sun’s light dwindled from beyond the horizon. 

****

This was a small reminder that the firework display would soon ensue. 

****

Rey grinned, keeping her agreement to herself, however, but responding nevertheless. “Oh Jessika, enjoy these precious moments. They won’t be young and sweet forever.” 

****

Betty agreed all the while filling her and Rey’s empty glasses. Jessika nodded, but remained silent. She wasn’t sure what was on her friend’s mind at that moment, perhaps she didn’t fully agree? Even so, she continued on as if nothing had happened. 

****

“Changing gears, sorry ladies, but you will appreciate this, I am sure! So, my husband knows the young man that moved in next door,” she chuckled, dropping back gracefully into her chair, ankles crossed and fingers dramatically splayed. 

****

This perked both young ladies interest. All, like clock work, glanced over their shoulders to see where their husband’s were and if they were in range. All was clear. 

****

“Young man? Is there really only one person moving in?” Jess’s lashes batted, clearly confused. 

****

“Yes! A young bachelor. There is more, however.” The younger woman grinned, winking playfully and leaning back to make sure all the men were all preoccupied. 

****

“Oh great, I can only imagine what will ensue after the men find out about this.” Rey cradled her chin and rolled her eyes. 

****

The older men always seemed to flock around the young, innocent, unmarried men as if they envied their freedom. Their very presence brought about a completely different vibe, as if they thrived off their very presence in light of their own ‘horrible’ situation. This ‘situation’ better known as marriage and children.

****

“Not only a bachelor, but the newest police Lieutenant here in town. You all knew that Tekka retired last year, well they decided on a young up-and-comer from a different precinct. You all know Dale is good friends with the Chief down at the station, well apparently he told him last weekend that their newest was looking to purchase the home on Sunset.”

****

Rey pursed her lips, “I see. Well, at least we will feel a bit more safe. Not that we have much to worry about without him, but it sure gives me a peace of mind.”

****

“Oh I agree!” Jessika nodded, “I wonder if he is a handyman,” she snickered playfully, pressing her glass to her lips. 

****

Betty glared, “Oh yes, Jessika, invite him over to your own home. The only thing you will obtain from such would be nasty rumors on behalf of all the clucking hens.”

****

Rey side glanced to Jessika who offered her a knowing smile. It wasn’t all the clucking hens they were worried about, no, it was Betty who would spill the juicy gossip to the clucking hens. That is what they should really be afraid of. Nevertheless, it was all in good fun. 

****

They both knew exactly what to say to get Betty going. Both knew better. One would have to be completely insane to invite a man in through the front door while her husband was out. Maybe if they wanted to be the talk of the town and the next titled hussy!

****

“You are right, Bets, though I cannot help but feel a bit curious. I wonder what this Lieutenant looks like, and how young he really is. I bet he is strong! Is he tall?” Jess winked as she contemplated. 

****

Rey chuckled and covered her mouth. She, too, was envisioning what the young man looked like. As she did a very specific, dark haired man came to her mind. Quickly, of course, she shut it down before it became too out of hand. 

****

Nervously, she began to rub the back of her neck. "Who knows! I am sure in no time the young, unmarried women of this town will surely be lining up!” 

****

“Well, just so you know, maybe to make him feel welcome, he goes by Ben. Dale has invited him over for supper in a few days, as a welcome. He has accepted. Dale seemed quite impressed with the young man. He is apparently quite sociable; easy to talk to.”

****

Ben. 

****

_ Ben. _

****

Rey’s brain instantly rapid fired. A cold wave washed over her entire body. The image of the young man, goofy grin, pronounced features came back to the forefront of her mind. Just like before. Guilt long buried resurfaced. Of course the man’s name had to be similar to the man she had met at the bar. Were the cosmos attempting to torment her so? 

****

“Ben. What is his full name?” Jess inquired thoughtfully. 

****

Rey turned away from the conversation, eyeing her dwindling glass thoughtfully. 

****

“Benjamin Solo,” Betty answered. 

****

With that, Rey leaned up against her countertop and took a large drink from what remained within her glass. Swallowing hard, she began to toy with the idea of pulling out the other box of spirits hidden in the garage. Her mind was quickly venturing toward the dark place she had for long forgotten memories; memories she wished to forget.  

****

Was she just being paranoid? She had to be. This had to pass someday! How could people do this habitually? How does Hux do it day to day? Come home to live… a lie?

****

Initially the mention of a young police officer didn’t really cause much for concern, barely captured her attention beyond the idea of suitable safety.  Then the drop of a name came, and it was then the spark ignited. For days she had been worried about the encounter, feeling silly she had even gone as far as heading out alone. She, a married woman dancing, flirting and… 

****

She was a married woman! 

****

Guilt was a venomous emotion. It took hold of every thought, made her think and rethink every action and thought she had. It had her contemplating each thing she said before she ever uttered it. After a few weeks, she finally compartmentalized her feelings and vowed she would never again think of Ben again. No matter how enjoyable the evening had been. It was not possible to contemplate such things. She was married to Armitage and that was that. 

****

Forever Rey Lynn Hux. 

****

Though...

****

What were the odds? 

****

Honestly, Benjamin was a popular name. Many individuals obtained promotions and could very well have the same name. Solo was never brought up, so she couldn’t be sure. Young, promotion and Ben in the same sentence had her head spinning. She tapped her fingers nervously upon her lips and eyed the sitting room where she could see her husband’s crossed legs as he sat in his chair. His fingers casually toying with the orange tipped cigar all the while, swirling his fine glass of scotch. 

****

It couldn’t be the same Ben. It would be laughable and horrible series of events wrapped into one. To live next door to the man she had… an encounter with. 

****

“Have you met him?” Rey asked abruptly, interrupting the two women deep in conversation about the changes in the precinct. 

****

“Oh, no I haven’t yet.” Betty grinned, “I think from what I have gathered he is tall and... blonde?” The older woman tilted her head back, attempting to recall the conversation. 

****

“Blonde you say?” Rey repeated curiously, leaning forward to clasp her silver cigarette case; it trembled between her nimble fingers. 

****

“Mhm.” Betty sipped her drink and rocked back upon her chair. “That is what I heard.”

****

“Not dark haired?” Rey uttered, lighting a cigarette behind cupped palms and blew a hefty cloud of smoke up towards the ceiling. 

****

Jessika began to laugh, crossing her arms over her chest as she began to eye her childhood friend. “And if he had red, purple or black hair? Why this interest in hair color, honestly Rey?” 

****

She dropped her arms suddenly at her side, and began fighting to conjure up an excuse. Rey gave a small, insignificant shrug and huffed audibly, “I happen to find a tall blonde quite fetching.” Her lips pursed. 

****

Jessika burst out in a fit of laughter, the group taking nicely to the jest and began to move forward with their ever changing topics to her immediate relief. 

****

The next half hour consisted of serving ice cream cones to the children and serving pie to the adults. A bottle of champagne was popped to the adult’s surprise and they all came together one last time before parting. Soon after the group had their fill, it was time to say their goodbyes, much to Rey’s relief. Their time was quickly dwindling and the women knew if they didn’t make their way down to the park, they wouldn’t be able to find suitable seating to watch the firework display. 

****

Soon, Rey was left alone in the kitchen to clean up the residual mess that was left over from dessert and drinks. She quietly applied her apron and gloves and peered out the window, eyeing the house next door. 

****

The home was dark except for the lone light in the kitchen. There didn’t seem to be any motion within. If this man was indeed as youthful as Betty had claimed, she was willing to bet he had made his way out with his bachelor friends for a night of drinks. 

****

As she washed her final dish and carefully dried, her eyes roving back up to meet the illuminated window. A shadow crossed over toward another location of the home. She leaned forward, placing the dish to her right and squinted. Before she could get a good look at the figure moving within, to her surprise, a pair of hands encircled her small waist and yanked back. 

****

Rey released a loud, startled cry, pressing a palm to her forehead as a warm pair of lips were at her ear. 

****

“What are you looking at?”

****

“Hux!” She scolded, yanking from his tight hold and turning abruptly to offer a venomous glare. 

****

He chuckled, cheeks reddened from the amount of spirits he had consumed, “What? Why are you so jumpy?” 

****

She smoothed her hands down her apron and pressed her rear end to the lip of the sink. 

****

“You scared me.”

****

“I can see that,” he chuckled, eyes scanning the length of her. “Something worth watching?”

****

Turning with her nose in the air, Rey collected a few dried dishes and put them in their rightful places. Her eyes darted to one side quickly before finally answering him after descending from her moment of fright.

****

“I was just looking to see if I could spot a few fireworks,” she shrugged. 

****

“Oh, well this is a piss poor spot to look. Why not just go out on the patio?” Hux suggested, moving from his wife’s side and drifting toward the sliding door, “Or do you want to head down to the park this year?’

****

“Yes, a good idea if I wasn’t so invested in cleaning up after our guests. And, no, I do not want to go down to the park. It is far to crowded. Not for me,” she replied; mild sass melted in to her tone. 

****

Armitage chuckled softly, yanking open the sliding glass and placed his body half in and out of their home. 

****

His gaze transfixed on the glittering sky above. “It sure is a perfect night for fireworks, don’t you think?” He crossed his arms after having lit a cigarette. 

****

The soft scent filled her nose and as it did she side glanced toward her husband, pausing as she closed the cabinets and glided across the wooden floors toward his side. His concentration had yet to break, however. 

****

“Yes, it really is.”

****

He sucked in a drag, and relaxed some, blue eyes scanning back toward her. 

****

She offered a small, cordial smile in response. 

****

He licked his teeth and nodded once. “I will be gone from tomorrow through Thursday on business.”

****

Rey hid her frustration behind her luminous honey eyes. “Another business trip? Honestly, do they not know you have a family at home? Silly question, I am sure.” 

****

Hux flashed her a knowing smile, brow arching in response. “Yes. Los Angeles is my destination. I have a few more planned in the future. I will leave numbers that you can reach me at. I will be back in time to welcome Lily this weekend.”

****

“Oh, so she is going to be staying this weekend. I wasn’t sure.”

****

“Yes, her mother informed me of this the other day when she called me at the office,” Hux explained. “I would suggest shopping for her favorites,” he added, pointing his index finger at her all the while taking another thoughtful drag. 

****

Rey frowned, “It won’t kill her to eat whatever I serve, Armitage.”

****

“No, I suppose not, but I don’t want to give her mother any more leverage that she already has over me. You know how she can get,” Hux explained, flicking the butt of his cigarette into his yard and quietly closing the door. 

****

Rey didn’t respond. She usually didn’t when Lily was concerned. It wasn’t her business. The only time she made Lily her business was when she was forced to entertain her alone. That was all, and usually it was quite basic, as she didn’t want to disrupt what Hux had planned, nor did she want to agitate the mother of the child. 

****

“Are you going to be heading to bed?” He finally said as he move to the mouth of the living space.

****

Rey shook her head and forced a kind smile. “No, I think I am going to run a bath first before I head there. You go on ahead of me.” 

****

“Alright,” he nodded, turning so she could simply see his darkened silhouette.

****

“Good night, dear,” Rey replied simply. 

****

“Good night.” 

****

She turned, slipping out of her heeled shoes and groaning in delight. She could feel her husband’s lingering gaze from the shadows. 

****

“Rey?” He finally added, to which she turned to face him, shoes in hand. 

****

“Yes?”

****

“Did you hear some fool moved into that God awful house next door?”

****

“Oh yes, I did. Betty mentioned it.”

****

“Yeah, some young fellow. Dale said his name is Ben? The newest Lieutenant, I suppose?” 

****

“Mhm, that is what they are saying.” She forced a smile and walked into the dark to accompany him, fighting her lingering insecurity from earlier before she decided it wasn’t  _ her _ Ben. 

****

He watched her through the shadows as she approached the bottom of the staircase. “I wonder how he would fit in here?”

****

“Fit in?” Rey paused, only making it up a few flights. 

****

“You know, with the others. It may come off rude if we don’t extend an invite to a future events,” Hux explained as he rounded the stairs and headed up the incline. 

****

“I suppose not, but I would give him some space, Hux. He is just moving in. Plus Dale and Betty have invited him over for supper, or so she claims.”

****

“I see. Betty is good when it comes to such things, but usually for another reason. You know how she is,” Hux explained, creeking up the steps to the top landing to accompany his wife who, too, was lingering. 

****

“Yes, she sure is the most intrusive of the bunch.” She pursed her lips, not at all satisfied in knowing that fact. “But, I am sure he will get along just fine. Looks like he has a lot to do in the next week. That truck looked packed. For a man unmarried I was quite taken back by it,” she admitted. 

****

“Yes, that is strange. Well, I feel sorry for the bloke, having to carry on without any help,” Hux added to which his wife awarded him with a strange look.

****

The poor innocent man who cannot lift a finger after a long day of work without the help of a nimble housewife at his side. It made her want to gag.  

****

“For heaven’s sake, I am sure he will get on just fine. Perhaps I should just go over there and help the poor man?” She chuckled, enjoying the look of pure horror flash across her husband’s face at the mere mention.  

****

“Goodness, no! Are you mad?”

****

“Oh, so you don’t want me to stop over? Your concern told me otherwise,” Rey paused, pressing a palm to her chest, appearing utterly serious.  

****

Hux scoffed, “Please, don’t you dare! Not unless you wish to be the talk of the block.”

****

Rey chuckled and drifted into their bedroom, which had an adjoining bathroom.

****

“Armitage, I am just joking. Of course I am not going to go over there. You need to relax. You are far too interested in this Ben character next door,” Rey smiled, pulling her nightgown from their dresser and headed straight for the bathroom to run a warm bath. 

****

“I am not. What makes you think that?” He sneered. “Don’t play coy, you know you are just as curious as I. This Ben will be living next to us for years. We have been lucky this far.” 

****

Rey chose to not respond. Instead she seated herself upon the lip of her bath and applied oils and scents, all the while laying out her night clothing and towels. She was pulled from her moment of peace when she heard her husband’s footsteps grow closer from within their bedroom, pausing at the door. 

****

“Are you not going to answer? Why do you think that?” He spat, placing his hands upon his hips. 

****

“It was just an observation, Hux. Really, I meant nothing by it.” She pursed her lips, reaching up to unpin her hair, “You just seem awfully worried about how he will be passing his time. I just find it odd, is all. Are you genuinely concerned that he will get along here? Or is there something else?” Her husband never batted an eye as to who moved in, nor did he care who left. If they were good conversation, brought a cigar and an expensive bottle of scotch or brandy he was elated. 

****

Then the truth escaped. 

****

“Well, I am not too keen on the idea of some bachelor around next door while I am gone, to be quite plain,” he finally admitted. 

****

Rey paused and eyed him curiously. She had always heard about the odd ideas and fantasies men who were unfaithful got in there heads. They were known to stew on the ideas in other men’s heads because of their own unclean thoughts. 

****

To avoid further confrontation, she simply replied, “It will be just fine.”

****

“Says you?” 

****

Her honey eyes shot upwards, hardening as their gazes met. 

****

“Armitage, honestly! What is this?” Rey scolded. 

****

“Don’t act like that! All the women were acting doe eyed and silly upon hearing the news. We were all talking about it,” he said, leaning up against the wall as he watched his wife casually slip from her dress and spanks and into the steaming tub.  

****

Once submerged and her arms rested casually across the edges of her bathtub,  and her yes ascended.

****

“Yes, but we were just discussing. Really, it isn’t much for concern. Watch, both of you will get along great and you will feel silly to have ever doubted him. Armitage, he is a part of the police force! Doesn’t that make you feel slightly more comforted?” 

****

He nodded, running a steady hand across his red locks. “Yes, of course. That bit, but he is still a man.”

****

“Perhaps you should ask for more time in the city and at home. Then you can be even more sure,” she prodded, knowing it would only anger him to hear. At this point she cared not, as he was being silly thinking of such things at a time like this. 

****

How dare he!? With the game he was playing while at work!

****

The poor man hadn’t even been given a chance, and she was willing to bet Hux had put ideas in the other men’s heads. The last thing she would wish for herself is to be ostracized by a group upon moving in. She would want to be welcomed. She was sure this Ben character would as well. 

****

“You know I have no control over that!” He grumbled. 

****

There was a long pregnant pause. Rey toyed with the soapy surface of the bath water and then sighed. 

****

“Armitage, go to bed, dear. You are ruining the moment. I have been running around all day, cooking, cleaning, and entertaining. I just want some peace. I don’t care for such trivial things,” she bit out, closing her eyes only to peer once out of a cracked eye to see if he was still, indeed, standing there.

****

“You’re impossible.” He glared, walking back into their bedroom, closing the door and finally leaving her at peace. 

******  
  
**

⇿⇿⇿⇿

******  
  
**

The scent of banana bread baking in the oven filled the air. 

****

It was one of her favorite things to make, especially if she was feeling a little down and out. 

****

She had a bit of time. So instead of reading the paper, sipping on a cup of tea and smoking a cigarette, Rey quietly cleaned up. She quickly changed for the day. She styled her hair just right, put on the best heeled shoes to accompany her pink and red floral gown. 

****

The bread was then ready to be pulled from the oven. The miniature loaves were placed upon a cooling rack. While they were doing so, she felt it necessary to make her way to the grocery store and the meat market to pick up a few things. She wanted to be sure she had enough to get her through the week, all the while preparing for when Hux got back. Not to mention his daughter, Lily.  

****

His flight went out at 6:30 AM, leaving her much time to herself as she got up with him to see him off and offer further assistance in preparing him for his business trip. She couldn’t help the growing insecurity developing within. Would Phasma be attending this meeting with him? Would they be able to communicate while he was away? Here he was worried about the new neighbor, while one should really worry about the happenings at his office and work!

****

She couldn’t dwell on such things. She just couldn’t bring herself to satisfy such, as it was venom for her heart. It would only cause her more pain. She knew she needed to pass her time productively. The question was, how? 

****

One could only clean, bake and shop so much. 

****

For the time, the store would be her first stop and everything else would be left for another day. Deals were sure to be in mass abundance being a day after a holiday. 

****

Rey gripped her purse and the keys to her Ford. Placing her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose, she turned to lock the front door and stepped down the double step toward the long winding walk to the drive where her car was currently parked just outside the garage. 

****

She looked upward, the fluffy cloud cover just wasn’t enough to block the prominent rays of light already causing a heat wave to roll forth. Her eyes scanned the many primmed lawns, taking in to account how many were freshly mowed. 

****

Some women were already up and pruning their gardens. A soft knowing smile filtered across her lips. An idea to keep her busy as well. Perhaps some annual flowers could be added to her flower beds? 

****

Just as she made her way to the door of her car a deep voice beckoned from behind her. 

****

“Ma’am?” 

****

Rey gripped her purse a little tighter, pivoted on her heels to observe who could be calling to her this early in the morning. 

****

“Sorry to bother you,” the voice came again, and as it did her orbs locked on a very familiar face. 

****

He walked casually across the sidewalk, simply dressed and fumbling with a few different tools in his hands. He was coming up the drive, directly at her. It was close, too close! How could this be? A cosmic joke? It had to be. No, it wasn’t because there he was. Her Ben. Dark, parted wavy hair, tall, muscled build, defined features, those dark eyes she remembered. Her wide, expressive eyes flickered from his face to those hands she remembered so well. 

****

“Shit,” she uttered louder than she would have liked. 

****

As she turned to flee the interaction, her ankle and heel folding, which caused her to gawkily stumble across the pavement. In the process, her keys slipped from her fingers and dropped out of sight under her vehicle. As she lowered to the ground, her dress floated around her in a perfect circle. She leaned forward to press her perfectly manicured palms to the dirtied ground below her she inwardly cringed.

****

“Shit, shit!” She mumbled out, attempting to locate her keys, all the while hiding her face and pressing her sunglasses higher upon the bridge of her nose. 

****

⇿⇿

****

_ What was he doing here?! _

****

_ No, this isn’t right! Go away! This has to be a nightmare! _

****

⇿⇿

****

“You ok? Do you need some help?” He asked, pausing directly behind her. 

****

Rey spanned her fingers across the ground, gripped her car keys and slowly ascended her eyes until she was looking at the tips of his shoes. 

****

“Um, yes, sorry. You, um, just startled me,” she continued, keeping her eyes to the ground and lingering far too long in her seated position. 

****

He too lingered, tilting his head to the side and eyed her there in her stationary location upon the dirty ground in such a nice dress. She was positive he was picking up on the stiff interaction, and by this time he, too, was contemplating just leaving. He didn’t want to further distress her. But instead of giving into such thoughts, he figured he would be the dutiful neighbor and offer help. The last thing she wanted at this time. 

****

She wanted him to leave so she could hide; to figure out how she was going to live out the rest of her days without being detected.

****

⇿⇿

****

_ Blonde!? Betty you simple headed, ninny! _

****

⇿⇿

****

“Ma’am, do you need help up? Ah, sorry I scared ya. I just, uh, well this is an odd request, I am sure,” he continued, eyes lingering on the top of her well-put-together hair and watching as she slowly pushed up from her seated position.

****

“No, no I don’t need help.” She assured, smoothing her hands across her dress and glanced over her shoulder. 

****

“Look I just moved in next door and…” He trailed off as she slowly turned to face him full on. 

****

Her eyes lowered to the ground as her red hued lips pursed in a thin line. She then attempted to glance up through her thick lashes, to get a sense as to if he recognized her at all. She should have fled,  or perhaps pretended she didn’t hear him. She could have easily gotten in her car and left. Though, what good would that have done? 

****

She would have looked like an ass. 

****

Was there really a good way to handle this situation? Lord above, she felt like a ninny standing here completely still like a statue with that horrible lost look upon her face. Then she saw it. The recognition lingering in those dark orbs. He scanned her body, unintentionally, as if attempting to make sense of it. He, too, was placing her. 

****

“...and I… need a specific… tool…” He paused then, and released a disgruntled, yet confused sigh. 

****

“A tool?” She inquired, feeling silly to continue the conversation as if she could just trudge on through without addressing the painfully obvious. 

****

“Rey?” He finally whispered, eyes scanning for the many potential spectators priming their lawns and caring for their young children. The last thing he wanted to do was draw attention. 

****

She placed her hands upon her hips and sucked in a slow steady breath, “So you are the Ben from nextdoor?”

****

“You?” He added unintelligibly. 

****

Finally she pulled the glasses from her face and leaned up against the driver side door. 

“You were suppose to be blonde,” she chuckled nervously, chewing on her lower lip. 

****

This only confused him further and that made it that much more awkward. 

****

Ben then placed his hands upon his hips, glanced down at her arms, which were slowly coming up to cross protectively against her chest. He eyed the large wedding ring upon her left hand, glittering within the sunlight. His brows furrowed, as he placed a hand through his dark locks. A befuddled look crossed his eye as he met her gaze once more. 

****

“Well, isn’t this an odd surprise.” His lips pressed into a thin line and his nostrils flared.

****

“Yea, I suppose it is.”

****

“You live here, huh?” He added, eyes scanning her property. 

****

“Yes.”

****

“Armitage Hux, huh?” He grinned.  

****

Without so much as another word, he turned on his heel and slowly made his way back to the house next door. 

****

“Shit,” Rey whispered to herself, “Shit, damn, shit!” 

****

It was, indeed, a lovely start to the week. 

****

⇿⇿⇿⇿

****

_ Chapter 3: Coming soon… _


	3. Dinner at Dale and Betty's

**Next Door on Sunset Street**

****

_Chapter 3: Dinner at Dale and Betty’s_

****

_Warnings:_ _This story contains adult language, themes and sexual situations. You have been warned._

****

_A/N:_ _Thank you all for your time and patience in regards to this story. I have been quite busy lately. My husband is very sick and I have been getting him to and from doctor’s appointments. Needless to say, I will be devoting much of my time to my family during this hard time. Though, I will not be giving up on my writing. This is my zen; my happy place and I will need a plug in to keep my sane through it all._

****

_I appreciate every single one of you! Stick with me! :)_

 

_A very special thank you to my beta **Love of Escapism**!  She is the ultimate QUEEN! _

****

⤐⤐⤐⤐

****

_⇿⇿⇿⇿_

  


_⇿⇿⇿⇿_

  
  


She never did make it to the grocery store, or the meat market the day she had seen Ben and he had seen her in return.

****

She had rushed back into her home, shut the door, locked it tight and poured herself a glass of scotch. Her husband’s scotch. On the rocks, and without so much as a drop of anything to quench the burn. Then, she went through an entire pack of smokes.

****

She didn’t answer the phone. She wasn’t even curious as to who had been trying to call. It didn’t matter.

****

She sat on her loveseat, strong drink in hand and quietly peered out the window watching birds and rodents come and go. She barely moved.

****

The only source of noise within the home she occupied alone was the muffled sound of the radio she had playing from within her husband’s office.

****

Finally, around five o’clock Rey decided it was time to move. To at least attempt to eat. Her stomach had been growling for the past hour and a half, and after the amount she had drank during her day of self loathing, she decided it was best to put something in her stomach and force down a bit of water. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to even take a few painkillers. Her head was beginning to pound as she came down from her buzz.

****

A small turkey sandwich was all she could muster. She desperately needed to head to the store, but the thought of leaving her home had her stomach in knots. Finishing her small sandwich and downing a glass of water, Rey drifted back into her quiet living room, dropped upon the plush cushions of the sofa and rested her cheek in one place until she drifted off to sleep.

****

Not waking until morning.

****

⤐⤐⤐⤐

****

The following day she woke in a puddle of her own saliva, swiping it crudely from her face.

****

She sat up abruptly, swiped her fingers across her sleep encrusted eyes and squinted in the direction of the grandfather clock placed just so in the dining room.

****

_9:30 AM._

****

Had she really slept that long?

****

Dragging herself to the kitchen, Rey ground up some coffee beans and made a strong cup of Joe. The kitchenette was where she sat, continuing to look out upon the patio, feeling completely and utterly useless after the interaction she had the day prior. She even got a glimpse of herself in the mirror across from her. Her hair was a mess and her make-up splayed across her cheeks as if she had been crying. To be honest, she was shocked she hadn’t shed a tear; not a single one.

****

At around ten o’clock, about a half hour after she had risen from her place on the couch and downed a single cup of coffee, there was a loud knock at her front door.

****

Rey froze, eyes wide and still she sat unmoving.

****

Perhaps if she ignored it, they would simply go away.

****

The second knock came after a few moments of silence. It was more incessant this time. She cupped her palm over her eyes, rubbing her tender lids and quietly pushed up from her chair until she drifted through the vacant home toward the front door.

****

Her fingers hesitated, merely brushing the curtain covering the glass window adoring their front entry way. Pulling it back just an inch, Jessika’s face came into view. She was dressed fully from head to toe in colorful summer attire, hair done up nice and a full face of makeup. From ear-to-ear she smiled, waving ecstatically. To this Rey groaned, pushing back the draping and unlocking her door only to open it for her childhood friend.

****

The door creaked open and in bounced her elated friend, purse on her arm as she pulled the sunglasses from the bridge of her nose and studied the inside of Rey’s home. As she pivoted upon her heels, she turned to face her friend and gapped at the sight standing before her.

****

“Jesus,” she said abruptly.

****

Rey flinched and rolled her eyes.

****

“Are you okay? What happened? You look like hell,” Jessika said, allowing her eyes to scan Rey’s pitiful form, and pressed a lacey gloved palm to her chest.

****

Rey grumbled and turned her back on Jessika who lingered in her foyer.

****

“Is that the smell of scotch? Are you day drinking?” Her friend inquired frantically, “Did someone die?”

****

“Jessika.” Rey raised a hand, causing her friend to take an abrupt step back.

****

A moment of silence drifted by and finally Rey plopped down upon her sofa. She pressed her palms to the cool cushions of the chair, eyes lazily inclining to meet the concerned look of her childhood friend. She currently stood as still as a statue, scanning the living room, all the while clutching her purse.

****

“Rey. You are scaring me. Can you please tell me what is wrong with you?” Her heeled feet colliding with the wood floor as she approach with visible intent to get to the bottom of the display.

****

Closing her honey brown eyes, Rey released a sigh, “Do you have cigarettes?”

****

Jess swallowed hard, nodding as she pulled her purse open and sifted until she pulled free her compact. Extending her gloved hand, the dazed woman reached out to pull free a single stick and lit if before she spoke one word.

****

“For the love of God, Rey, what in the hell is going on?” Her exasperated friend finally stomped her foot like a child and pouted.

****

“Hux is having an affair,” she finally muttered, licking her dry, cracked lips.

****

⤐⤐⤐⤐

****

Jessika offered another tissue to her friend.

****

She patted her on the back and poured another shot of scotch into both glasses. Both single handedly day drinking without a care in the world. Rey sniffled, pressing the tissue to her swollen eyes.

****

“Oh sweetie,” her friend muttered, embracing her thoughtfully.

****

“You cannot tell anyone, do you understand?” Rey sobbed through a fit of tears.

****

“Oh sweetie, don’t you worry. I won’t tell a soul. I won’t even tell Poe!”

****

Pulling back, she nodded and blew her nose.

****

“How long have you known?” She inquired, watching as Rey’s eyes scanned the wooden floor as she twisted the tissue into knots.

****

“A while.”

****

“How long  is ‘a while’?”

****

She released a breathy sigh, “A few months. Well, maybe since Christmas. It was then that I started to suspect.”

****

“Jesus, Rey, and you have kept it to yourself?” Jessika looked sickened by it all.

****

“What was I supposed to say? I mean, I don’t have concrete evidence. Well, I mean I have a love note. That is all, but I don’t know for sure if it is reciprocated.” Rey shrugged, dropping back against the cushion and eyeing the crystal glass of scotch being offered to her by her friend.

****

Rey took it gladly and winced as another gulp of liquid fire traveled down into the swirling pit within her stomach.

****

“Are you ever going to confront him?  


“What will that do?” Rey grunted, saddened by how helpless she had truly become.

****

Jessika’s silence told her all she needed to know.

****

She agreed.

****

There was nothing really to be done. Armitage was the breadwinner. He supported them both. She had a good life being married to him. If she were to raise hell she would find herself husbandless, alone and without much support. Rey’s parents had moved back to the UK. She had no family living in the US. She felt utterly alone.

****

“Well, you certainly cannot get a divorce like Lorrain down the block. You will be a social outcast!” Jess said as she took another sip from her glass, cautiously eyeing the clock.

****

Rey’s eyes snapped upward. “So, I should just endure it? Just give myself up to a life of the inevitable, which is all men are liars and cheats?”

****

Her friend looked up bewildered by the abrupt outburst on her behalf, but she couldn’t help it. Was that all she was concerned about? Who would be friends with who after a divorce was announced?

****

“Rey,” she pleaded. “You know I didn’t mean anything by it. You know I will be at your side through anything. I always have been. Though, I really think you should discuss this with Armitage before you make any rash decisions.” With that, her raven haired friend clutched at the soft material of her cardigan, wrapping it tightly to her midsection.

****

“What would you do, Jess? Hm? Do you suggest I make him his favorite meal, pour him an ice cold beer, sit across from him with a pathetic smile on my face and say, ‘Hello dear, I know you have been cheating on me’?” Rey slouched over and gripped a plush pillow from her love seat, pressing it tightly to her head in order to tune out the internal screaming within her cranium.

****

Her friend closed her mouth tightly, crossed her legs together and began to fumble with the strap of her purse.

****

“Well, I suppose not.”

****

“I know it should be easy. I just don’t know the consequence of bringing such a thing up at such a time. I need to know more before I approach him about such things. I cannot do so now. It would be suicide,” Rey muttered against the scratchy material of the pillow.

****

“What do you mean? Are you going to…” Jessika leaned forward, eyes narrowing as if attempting to draw out what her friend meant.

****

“I don’t know,” she stated abruptly.

****

Slowly, Jessika leaned in closer until she was resting a palm upon Rey’s shoulder. “Rey, dear, don’t overthink too much. Like you said, you don’t have all the facts. Who knows, it may not be what you think.”

****

“Perhaps,” Rey muttered, having no will whatsoever to fight with her friend.

****

She knew better. Rey knew Hux wasn’t as infatuated with her as he had once been. No, it had dwindled over the last few years. He was away more often than not, and he seemed to enjoy going out with his friends than spending time with his wife who he knew was waiting at home for him. So, at home she sat, gossiped with her ‘friends’, and smoke and drank until she was ready to lay her head to rest and repeat the cycle all over again when the sun rose.

****

“Jessika, please, you must keep this to yourself. At all costs. I do not want my name dragged through the mud.”

****

She placed a palm to her chest as a look of horror flashed across her eyes. “Rey. How could you think such a thing? I would never. My lips are sealed.” With that, Jess locked her lips and tossed away the invisible key.

****

“God forbid Betty gets her hands on this.” The thought alone was too much to even fathom.

****

Rey was already playing over the dramatic scene in her head. She could already see the eyes of all the other women in the neighborhood watching her as she exited and entered her home. As if her home was tainted. A black cloud would forever loom over her home, just like poor Lorraine.

****

⤐⤐⤐⤐

****

The weekend came sooner than she had thought possible.

****

Each week had been flying by. Before she knew it, Friday was here and she was busy making breakfast bread for Hux’s daughter, Lily. She had been busy pressing the girl’s sunday mass dress and washing any other clothing that had come over in an untidy fashion.

****

How could a mother seriously send a child over with as little clothes and in a plastic bag like she had been presented with?

****

It nearly sent her into a rage, but instead of letting that woman get the better of her. Rey focused on a positive note. That she didn’t have to work face-to-face with that woman. Nope. She just had to deal with the child, which wasn’t all that bad.

****

“I don’t like breakfast bread.” The redhead pouted, arms crossed over her chest.

****

Rey turned, placing the brownie façade upon a couple hot pad before tossing a glance over her shoulder until she was narrowing her eyes directly at the spoiled child.

****

Hux was nursing a cup of black coffee all the while reading the Daily Chronicle. He was too invested in the printed news to even pay any mind to the unruly child glaring at the top of his well dressed hair seen just above the black and white Chronicle.

****

“Can’t we have pancakes? You said we would have pancakes.” She piped up once more, continuing to eye the paper, waiting for her father to pay her mind.

****

Rey turned in her heels, pulled her apron free from her midsection and glared. “We can have pancakes tomorrow. Today is breakfast bread. You said you liked it before. What is so wrong with it now?”

****

“I don’t see any problem with pancakes,” Hux muttered from behind the newspaper, snapping it open and turning the page, clearly disinterested.

****

Inhaling softly, Rey collected plates and poured the young child another glass of orange juice.

****

“I made breakfast bread. You will have breakfast bread or nothing. I most certainly will not make pancakes tomorrow if you continue to insist.” As she placed her hands upon her hips, the young woman eyed the blue orbs shooting daggers her way.

****

The young child was just not going to win this battle, she could guarantee that!

****

Armitage folded the Chronicle and sighed, “Is this really that much of a problem, dear?”

****

As she served up a few plates and brought them to the table, her honey eyes challenged her husband. She didn’t say much, however.

****

“Rey,” Hux called as he realized she just was choosing to ignore him.

****

“If you would like to make your daughter pancakes, be my guest. I, however, will be eating the breakfast bread,” she said, poking a fork into the fluffy bake and pressing a bite between her lips. She even groaned for good measure.

****

Armitage glared, quite baffled by the quick upset he had stirred. Instead, he wiggled in his chair, glanced towards his daughter and shrugged.

****

“You will get pancakes tomorrow, I suppose.” He told Lily, glancing back toward his wife who refused to meet his eye.

****

“Daddy,” Lily whined.

****

“I said tomorrow,” he snapped finally, pulling it mug up to his lips. “Now, eat your breakfast.”

****

They all ate in silence, besides the occasional acting out on his daughter’s part. A tap of a fork, or a grumble of dissatisfaction. They both chose to ignore her, no matter how hard it was for Hux.

****

Finally after a good ten minutes, in which all had empty plates and half empty glasses, Hux cleared his throat.

****

“Betty called earlier. Did you ever get time to call her back?” He inquired, oddly as a matter of fact.

****

Rey sipped on her tea and honey and glanced over the rip of her floral cup. She licked her pink lips and nodded, “Yes. I returned her call. She wants us all over for supper this evening.”

****

The light in her husband’s eyes seemed to fade.

****

“I told her I would speak to you first. Don’t fret.” She shook her head, curls bouncing energetically.

****

He scoffed, “Oh, so this is going to be on me?”

****

She pursed her lips, placed her teacup upon the table and tilted her head to the side. She had no words. She would not be the one to constantly get him out of events because he wished to dodge them. He was so good at placing the burden on her shoulders.

****

“I see, so it is going to be on me.” He crossed his arms over his chest like his daughter Lily.

****

Like father, like daughter she supposed.

****

“What did you suggest I say? She knows I have nothing else planned for this evening. She knows you usually don’t work past five on Fridays. What do you suggest I say, dear?” Rey blinked as she forced a smile.

****

He was speechless.

****

“Fine.” Rey stood, moving all their plates to the sink. “I will tell her you don’t want to attend.”

****

“No! God, no! We will go. Jesus.” He threw down his napkin, and shook his head. All the while talking under his breath about the nerve.

****

“Well, Armitage, I don’t want to force you by any means. If you have plans, I mean, we can always reschedule.” She insisted, offering a side glance as she began to wash a few dishes within the sink.

****

_I mean what could be so important? Playing bachelor with that hussy of yours?_

****

She seethed in her mind, chewing her lower lip and waiting for him to slither out of the ‘obligation’ of dinner.

****

“No. No. We will go. Dale has been wanting to show me his newly renovated garage.” He paused, rubbing his stubbly jaw. He then pointed an index finger at his wife. “I don’t want to stay long. Will it be just us?”

****

Rey shrugged. “Honey, if I knew, I would tell you. She seemed pretty excited to have us over.”

****

“Oh God, she is going to expect us to stay for cards.”

****

Rey chuckled, “I like playing cards with them.” She really didn’t mind. “So, it is settled then. I will call her once I am done.”

****

Hux raised a brow and nodded, “I suppose it is.”

****

⤐⤐⤐⤐

****

Betty had been ecstatic to hear about the Hux’s attending her small get together.

****

She had requested that Rey bring either a pie or cake as dessert.

****

So, she decided to bring a pecan pie trifle, much to Lily’s immediate pleasure. It was one of her favorite things to eat as far as her desserts were concerned. There were sure to be leftovers the next day she could snack on. Supper for Armitage’s daughter was fixed and served by five thirty and the remaining time was dedicated to getting herself readied for the event.

****

The babysitter arrived promptly. The ground rules were laid out, numbers were set in place for emergency and a bedtime was discussed. They said their goodbyes and they made their way to the event.

****

Dale and Betty’s home was just three houses down. The yard was always prim and proper; something one would see on the front of Home & Garden. She hated to admit it, but the curb appeal was rather fetching and she was jealous. She was sure Betty was well aware of that fact too. She probably enjoyed it.

****

As they arrived they were warmly greeted at the door.

****

“I am so happy you could come!”

****

Her home smelled wonderful. There was clearly a roast in the oven, casseroles and vegetable sides resting upon her counter space, all ready for serving. The dining room was illuminated by the crystal chandelier. There were candles in beautifully crafted holders upon the windowsills and their home was damn near glittering. You could honestly eat off the floor.

****

“Come on in! Armitage, Rey, what would you two like to drink?” Betty asked, a large grin plastered on her face.

****

Dale moved forth from the living room. He sure cleaned up very nice. As usual he extended a palm to Hux. Both men quickly got on and razzed one another like old times. Rey maneuvered from the doorway and in toward the couch as she clutched her purse to her side. She smoothed her hand down her form fitting navy blue dress and relaxed upon her feet, glancing down briefly to make sure her red heels didn’t track anything in from outdoors.

****

“Um, what do you have?”

****

“We have red wine, chilled white wine, whiskey, vodka, gin…” Betty trailed off, “Or we can always go with something else if you prefer? I have cola and tea,” she chuckled, pressing her fingers to her mid-section.

****

Tucking a perfectly curled lock behind her ear, Rey situated her purse and puckered her lips as she thought about the drink. Perhaps a tea would be better? She really didn’t want to drink anymore than she had this entire week. Especially after her little run in earlier. She was still quite shaken up. Alcohol was the last thing she needed.

****

“I think a tea would be good,” she finally said, smoothing her hands over her dress.

****

“Lovely, go ahead and put your purse in the mud room off from the kitchen, Rey. I will get you that tea. Lemon?”

****

“Yes please that would be great.” She grinned from ear to ear, moving toward the kitchen. She knew her way around Betty and Dale’s home.

****

As she slipped into the kitchen the doorbell rang.

****

Rey drifted into the backroom, flipped on the light and dropped her purse on the hanger. She moved toward the doorway leading out to their spanning backyard and stood before a mirror. She reapplied her lipstick and situated her hair. Tilting her head from left to right as she inspected herself before flipping off the light and making her way back into the living area to see who else had been invited. She prayed Betty would be smart enough to invite someone she enjoyed spending time with. With any luck it would be Jessika and her husband. Though she was nervous to see her after their conversation earlier.

****

She rounded the corner and stopped abruptly. Her lower lips quaked, brilliant eyes flashing from the new arrival to all the rest of the dinner party.

****

Ben?

****

Standing in the doorway with his own dish to pass, goofy grin spread across his full lips and that familiar mop of raven hair. He nearly took up the entire width of the doorway. He didn’t even flinch as his eyes fell on her. His smile merely faded and without a second thought he broke eye contact.

****

Rey felt the color drain from her face and as it did, to avoid further embarrassment or questioning looks, she turned her back to them and gripped her dessert resting upon the countertop and unsteadily walked it toward the refrigerator. She paused with the door wide open, resting her head upon a grated rack.

****

“Rey?” Betty called to which Rey jumped.

****

“I can get that tea, dear.”

****

“Martini,” she nodded.

****

“What was that?” Betty smiled.

****

“A martini would be better. I changed my mind. Three olives please.” The young woman nodded, removing her fingers from her dessert and slowly, yet cautiously made her way back into the living room where her husband was meeting for the first time the man she had slept with not long ago.

****

The man she had an affair with.

****

“God help me,” she breathed.

****

⤐⤐⤐⤐

****

“We never got to meet properly,” A familiar voice broke into conversation upon greeting the newest guest, “Benjamin is it?” Hux inquired.

****

As she entered the living room, rounding the coffee table to the Rey could see the way her husband’s blue eyes scanned the length of the young man’s body. He was judging every inch of him.

****

“Yes, but I go by Ben. Just Ben.” He shook his head.

****

“Ben Solo, how nice of you to show up! You didn’t bring a lady friend,” Betty said with a pout as she bounded forth to collect the bottle of wine he had brought.

****

The hostess’ eyes were glittering with excitement upon seeing how pleasantly presented his bottle was. A shimmering red bow wrapped around the neck of the green hued bottle. It was a glorious Pinot Grigio.

****

“Thank you for inviting me,” he grinned, stiffening as she wrapped an arm around his midsection and clasped another around the bottle. “Sorry I was late. As for the offer of a guest, well I didn’t really have time, you see.”

****

“Oh nonsense! I am just glad you came at all. Not to mention the Hux’s just arrived and in the meantime I was just preparing Rey’s martini. Would you like something as well, dear? We have red, white, whiskey, vodka and gin. Pick your poison.” Her red lips spread into a sassy smile as her eyes devoured him.

****

Ben’s eyes snapped upward. His gaze meeting the figure of the young woman he had met just weeks before at the bar. The same woman he had gotten to know very well, and at the same time didn’t know anything about at all. Raw emotion flickered across his dark orbs, but quickly disappeared and gave birth to something else entirely.

****

He wanted to make up an excuse. She could tell. He wanted to head for the hills.

****

Rey could sense the upset her presence had caused.

****

The feeling was mutual, however. She didn’t want to engage with him in this setting either. Her face was, no doubt, reddened from embarrassment. She needed to get an alcoholic beverage in her stat or she was going to have a hard time masking her emotion. Or perhaps it would cause something else entirely. God, she hoped not. In the meantime, at least the martini will help coax her back from the cliff.

****

“Do you have a cold one?” Ben asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

****

Dale wiggled the can in his palm and grinned, “Atta boy! We have Busch of Schlitz out in the garage.”

****

“Busch is fine by me.” Ben finally smiled.

****

“Coming right up!” Betty said, momentarily forgetting about the martini to get the men their drinks before she started on the women.

****

“I’ll just grab my drink you don’t have to rush around,” Rey explained, spreading her fingers wide and quickly pivoting on her heel toward the minibar in the farthest corner of the home.

****

“Nonsense, Rey! Come on over. Let Betty get it. Trust me, don’t interrupt or you are going to be in a world of problems,” Dale chuckled, stroking his thick chin all the while waving her over.

****

Hux opened his arm, willing her to stand close. She didn’t, however, nuzzle him like she would have once. Instead, she intentionally stood at arm length barely feeling the brush of his fingertips.

****

“Rey was it?” Ben said unexpectedly.

****

The volume of his deep, commanding voice captured her attention. Her eyes ascended until they were meeting the large palm which extended in a warm welcome. It was false. She knew better. He was putting on a good show. Was this to make her uncomfortable, or maybe he was trying to keep things light since they were going to have to accept the other’s presence for the remainder of the evening? They hadn't even had supper yet!

****

She plastered a soft smile upon her lips, “Yes, Rey. Nice to meet you, Ben.”

****

His eyes gleamed. The look that said, _Is it really?_

****

“I have just formally met your husband, having only heard about him and the others in the surrounding area thanks to Dale and Betty.” He glanced toward Dale who offered a knowing grin.

****

Hux crossed his arms over his chest as a curious look cast over his features, “You have heard, hm?”

****

Rey side glanced, knowing all too well her husband wasn’t too keen on being discussed, or appreciate the knowledge of being discussed without having been there. It was a silly notion. It happens to everyone, but as a naturally suspicious man, these two factors were obviously not sitting well.

****

“All good things, of course,” Ben explained, holding up his hands in a playfully, defensive manner. “Betty has attempted to informally introduce me to all the surrounding neighbors. Help me get to know some of the nice folks in this area before I get the random stops, I guess. From what I gathered, your residence is the one everyone enjoys the most.”

****

Rey chewed her lower lip nervously.

****

Hux then broke out into a genuine smile. “Yes. Of course. Betty never lets us forget. Though, it really is all thanks to my wife. A natural in the home.”

****

Rey stiffened beside him and took two intentional steps toward Betty who was coming with two beers and her martini on a platter. She didn’t even wait for the woman to stop as she grabbed at the jostling glass.

****

She mouthed her thanks and pressed the cool rim to her lips, taking a hearty guzzle and coughing once for good measure.

****

Hux’s brow rose. He looked slightly concerned.

****

“This is a good martini,” she grinned, pointing to the glass.

****

“Glad you approve, dear,” Betty chuckled nervously, eyeing her guests as she too was a little baffled by the abruptness of Rey’s behavior. “If everyone would like to move to the sitting area, I can put on a record. Preferences?”

****

The group, drinks in hand, moved toward the sitting room. No one spoke up on preference. Hux wasn’t much for music, but Betty and Dale sure were. Rey enjoyed different genres, but had learned to find other ways of amusement due to her husband’s ‘deficiency’.

****

The first thing the hostess grabbed was the newest Beatles album. She turned on the record player, set the disc in place and guided the tone arm over just right. Music began to play and as it did Betty began to sway.

****

“They played this at one of the bars near the city and everyone was up dancing. It was a gas! I knew I just had to get one of my own here. Right Dale?” Betty grinned, sipping on her cocktail and tapping her toe.

****

“Well, I approve,” Rey said as she raised her glass.

****

The music played and all the while idle bodies stood around eyeing the room, observing the never ending display of floral hand painted knick-knacks and the overwhelming heap of fine china. It was painfully awkward for two particular people in the room, causing a lingering aura of upset.

****

Betty, however, was trying, bless her heart. She would start up conversations here and there and even attempted to corral Armitage into a little dancing. It had worked for a time, but soon Rey’s husband clearly needed gentleman hour. Having ducked out of another round up and glided over to where a oak box was carefully placed upon an end table. He waving the two gentlemen over to view what he had inside.

****

Rey nursed her martini and eyed her husband who thoughtfully opened the box and presented a handful of finely rolled cigars.

****

“Now, Armitage, are those Cubans?” Dale grinned from ear-to-ear as he placed his hands upon his hips.

****

“They are indeed.” The corner of his lips twitched upward, eyeing both men carefully. He was a fiend for attention, Rey knew this. A glorious pat on the back for saving the day with something as simple as a Cuban cigar. All eyes on Armitage.

****

Scoffing to herself, Rey turned on her heel and slowly drifted toward the kitchen so she could peer out the window, pretending to have absolutely no interest in what was occurring in the living room. Leaning on the wall for support she casually tossed a glance over her shoulder just as the both men approached with drink in hand.

****

Dale took one and began to smell in, along with assessing the chocolate brown leaf tightly securing the rest of the rolled tobacco.

****

Ben didn’t bat an eye. He stuffed a palm into his pocket and tilted his head to the side. As the older man praised and ‘oo-ed’ and ‘ah-ed’, he stood unenthused and did so until Hux glanced up to offer the younger man a cigar to inspect.

****

He took the cigar, eyeing it with a lack of interest and then passed it back to Armitage.

****

“I am shocked you were able to get your hands on these. They were banned,” Ben said casually.

****

“Yes, but there are still some traders down south that had quite a bit of stock. I was just lucky enough to get my hands on some while the supply lasted,” Armitage grinned.

****

Ben nodded, unimpressed with his story. “I see.”

****

“Would you like to try it?”

****

The dark haired man shook his head, and rubbed the back of his neck. “No. I am not a cigar man. The taste is too much for me, to be honest.”

****

Rey’s husband look struck by this, eyeing him cautiously. “That is a shame.”

****

Ben choose to ignore the comment and went back to his drink, tossing a glance toward Rey who also was observing their interaction. Her eyes darted away and as she did she stood a little taller, returning her gaze out the window.

****

Betty licked her lower lip, glancing from one man to the other. A forced smile spread across her face and in an instant she was bounding toward the kitchen with her drink in hand and a nervous giggle erupting from her mouth.

****

“I can smell the roast! It is almost done! Dale, cigars later, dear. Please, everyone join us in the dining room for some appetizers.” She then nodded, fixed her hair and disappeared behind wall separating the living space from the kitchen.

****

Rey pushed off her place by the window and slowly made her way into the dining room. No surprise to her, Betty had created name plates for each seat and each seat had its own place setting along with garnishes. It wasn’t her usual, but she knew why Betty was doing this. It was to impress the newest member of their neighborhood.

****

Placing her drink upon the table top, she gripped the back of the chair and slowly lowered herself into place. Her eyes ascended as the other drifted in. Hux made his way beside her, gripping her shoulder once as if to alert her of his presence, and he, too, sat down all the while discussing the cigars with Dale.

****

Ben, however, was quiet. His hands were stuffed into his front pockets and his eyes constantly wandered. They were inspecting every nook and cranny in the home. Every wall, crack and corner except for falling on her. She noticed this, of course, and continued to stare. She took the time to inspect the attire he wore. It wasn’t as casual as the last time she had seen him. His hair was nicer, more put together. He looked like he had just received a haircut. His features, however, were just the way she had remembered them.

****

He was handsome. To her, he was handsome.

****

Her honey brown eyes narrowed slightly as she crossed her arms lightly right over left and tapped her perfectly manicured nails against her wrist. Ben looked downward, directly at her once again. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks and like clock work her body straightened and her eyes nonchalantly lowered to avoid detection.

****

His chair pulled out and he slipped in. He kept his knees spread and his body slightly turned, but he leaned back to observe the interactions of the dinner table. He took up his sweat beaded glass and took a small sip, clearing his throat and leaning forward. His eyes were still on her.

****

“So,” he began,” What do you do, Rey?”

****

Her red hued lips pursed, and with a smile she glanced up to meet his inquisitive eyes.

****

“What do I do?” Rey asked stupidly.

****

His lips twitched, “Yes. What do you do?”

****

She waved her hand and shrugged, “Oh, it isn’t much to talk about. I would hate to bore you.”

****

“I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t interested,” Ben responded without blinking.

****

“Well,” she began, swallowing and smoothing her palms over the front of her attire. “I am a homemaker. I went to school for a time, but I wasn’t able to finish,” she added, feeling a soft blush glow upon her cheeks.

****

He pulled back. She could have sworn she heard him curse under his breath. Both of them kept eyeing the two men beside them.

****

“Like I said, I am pretty boring. Nothing to write home about,” she chuckled nervously.

****

All the big talk of working in the city and enjoying her job that rivaled those men in the business world had her wanting to run from the dining room all the way home so she could lock herself in a closet and never show her face again. He was doing this purposely. He was attempting to humiliate her without the others knowing so. If she hadn’t felt so guilty about the situation entirely she may have truly hated him for making her feel like this, but alas she deserved it. She had deceived him and now the truth had come out. Never in a million years did she ever believe such would happen. _Never_.

****

Her husband then leaned in just as she finished. He must have caught the end of their conversation because he grinned.

****

“Are you talking about your days in school, dear?” He chuckled, leaning upon his elbow.

****

“He asked,” Rey nodded to Ben who was now closely eyeing her husband, Armitage. “He was wondering as to what profession I was in.”

****

“Profession?” He laughed.

****

“Yes, Armitage,” Rey said, reddening further.

****

“You’re a homemaker, what else would you be?” Hux chuckled and shot a wink to Dale.

****

“Why is that so hard to believe, Hux?” Rey placed her palm to the table top, glaring at her husband who seemed to think the world's funniest joke was that she could ever be in the working world.

****

Hux then grew serious. The smile disappeared from his lips and he nervously eyed his audience before choosing his words/ “Oh Rey, I just mean you do so well being at home. You make me a happy man. That is all. Don’t do that. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

****

Dale then began to shake his head. “Better watch out, Armitage, you are gonna be in the dog house.”  

****

Rey turned and allowed her eyes to focus on the man seated across from her without the fear of being caught. He didn’t look amused.

****

“I think you should go back to school if you want. I think you should finish. You seem like a bright young woman. Why couldn’t you do both? Is that what you want?” Ben asked, crossing his arms over his chest and continued to focus on her as if no one else was in the room.

****

Rey’s lips dropped open as if she was stumbling to conjure up the words. Her fingers darted to a tiny curl near her ear and nervously she gripped her raindrop earring.

****

“I suppose. I have thought about it quite a bit. More so lately,” she nodded with a smile.

****

For the first time Ben smiled genuinely.

****

As silence blanketed the group, Betty entered the room with a platter full of appetizers and a broad smile plastered to her face. A soft huff escaped her mouth and as it did she placed the crystal plate just right upon the table runner.

****

“Hope you all are hungry!”

****

Purely to put on a face for the event’s sake, everyone forced a smile and dug in.

****

⤐⤐⤐⤐

****

It was nearly twelve in the morning by the time she and Hux returned home.

****

Armitage sat on the edge of the bed removing his watch as she brushed out her hair and situated her nightgown upon her shoulders.

****

She could feel the heat of her husband’s eyes upon her back. She was waiting for him to draw back the comforter and sheets and finally shut off his lamp signalling he was finally going to go to sleep. It didn’t happen, however. He was waiting for her to turn around. He wanted to discuss and she could almost hear what he was going to say in her head without him saying it.

****

He had been quiet for the remainder of dinner, annoyed really. The whole walk home he didn’t attempt to grab her hand, touch her back, or even utter a single word to her.

****

Rey sifted the brush once more through her hair and carefully set it back on her vanity.

****

“Is there something you wish to discuss? I can feel this aura of unrest and it is quite thick.” She quickly turned and looked him in the eye.

****

“Since when did you humor this idea of going back to school? I thought school wasn’t for you? I thought you hated it.”

****

“Yes, that is true in some regard, but not entirely. I appreciate school,” Rey admitted, cupping her hands in her lap.

****

Hux allowed his eyes to roam her face as if he didn’t believe a work she was saying. “Why haven’t you told me?”

****

“How could I? You are never here! I am alone most days and contend usually with my own thoughts.” She shrugged as she stood abruptly and drifted toward her section of the bed.

****

“You cannot be serious.”

****

“I am serious. I was seriously considering it. I do not like this animosity you are showing toward this idea, either,” Rey blurted, roughly tossing down the comforter and forcefully thrusting her legs beneath as she dropped back against her pillow.

****

“Oh, I see. You were saying all this to impress this Ben fellow? Is that it? Because he thinks you should? Men don’t want a working woman, Rey. They want a woman who is there for her man. A woman who can take care of business,” Hux scoffed. “That man, _Ben_ , is pathetic. He is as interesting as a wet paper bag.”

****

She fought the urge to slap him across his smug face. He wasn’t worth it, nope, he wasn’t worth it.

****

Rey glared, “I think he is quite charming and you know what, I enjoyed the conversation. It is nice to have someone believe in what you want. To suggest I follow my drive. I have never heard such out of your mouth!”

****

Her husband turned and gripped his pillow. “You know what, I am going to sleep in my study.”

****

“Fine.” Rey shrugged, “I am not going to beg you to stay, Armitage. I am used to being alone in this bed.”

****

Her husband stomped off and slammed their bedroom door for good measure. She flinched and tightly closed her eyes, holding her sheets close to her nose and willing her angry tears from making an appearance. She wouldn’t not cry for that man.

****

She needed to stick her ground.

****

When would the day come where her wants and desires were heard and taken into consideration?

****

Only one name stuck in her mind as she sat staring up at the ceiling.

****

**_Ben._ **

****

⤐⤐⤐⤐

****

**_Chapter 4:_ ** Coming soon...


	4. Unforgiving

**Next Door on Sunset Street**

_ Chapter Four: “Unforgiving” _

_ By: Mallie-3 _

_ Warnings: _ _ This story has adult themes, language and situations. Please heed the rating. _

_ Without further ado, here is the next extra long chapter! _

⇿⇿⇿⇿

⇿⇿⇿⇿

⇿⇿⇿⇿

_ A _ rmitage’s child was going to be the death of her.

Sadly, it made her glad she didn’t have one of her own. She knew that was a horrible thing to think of, but it was true. At this moment in her life another child would only further complicate things.

Just two more days, Rey repeated like a mantra in her head. Just. Two. More. Days.

On the front step, Lily sat. She was pouting, no doubt. It wasn’t rare that his child acted out like this. It drove her insane that she had to put up with it because both Hux and his ex-wife never disciplined the child well enough. Instead, they gave her everything she wanted.   

Her arms were crossed over her knees and she hunched forward, and as she did, Rey noticed the child watching the boys in the neighborhood pass by on their bikes. Hoots and hollers of summer joy were quite abundant. So were the quiet whispers and sighs from the other housewives complaining they couldn’t wait for the next school year.

Lily never left the house when she came to visit. Rey had offered up ideas, tried taking her out shopping and even asked if Lily would like a play date at the park. Nope, she wasn’t interested. She didn’t care for any other child interaction. Instead, she would observe others outside, or moan and cry that she was bored. She would even beg to go home, which Rey would have loved to do for her, but unfortunately, it wasn’t an option.

Today in particular, she was being extra fussy and demanding items of high value. She obviously didn’t like the word ‘no’. The child soon after had threatened that she would run away and never come back, yet, she never left the front step like she swore she would.

As Rey peered from the kitchen, damp dish in hand, she returned her attention back to the sloshy soap water containing her dirtied plates and silverware. Each dried piece she placed carefully back into her cabinets. She swiped a wet cloth across the countertops and then drifted toward the backdoor to open it a crack.

Cicadas siren sounded throughout the neighborhood as the heat and humidity skyrocketed. She had to press a cool cloth to the back of her neck numerous times. It sounded silly, but she had lost count of the times she had powdered her nose and fixed her drooping curls.

There were not enough fans in this town to give her relief.

She had already abandoned both her pantyhose and shoes. It sure took her long enough. She felt like a soggy mess.

Why was she trying to maintain her look? Why did she care so much? What, because the mechanic could be here any day, or a neighbor might see one hair out of place?

She made an audible noise of annoyance, slamming her towel in the sink.

She was housebound anyway and it was hot as hell. At this point in the day she couldn’t care less who saw her. Her comfort was key, right? Screw the lot of them!

The heat only added to her stress.

A week prior, her car began to make a rickety noise and soon after began to smoke. It was a newer car, so it was quite shocking that it happened at all. She hadn’t been able to drive anywhere because Armitage had been away for work. He had always been very particular on where he took his cars. She couldn’t remember for the life of her where he had taken his car the last time. She mentally kicked herself for not paying better attention.  

That man was impossible when it came to his absolute control.

With him being gone more often, it had been very hard.   

Finally, she had broken down. She got in touch with one of the local mechanics. They explained they wouldn’t be able to make a house call for a couple days. Apparently, their shop was swamped. She didn’t want to tell the man she was alone and her husband was out of town, which was why she needed a car asap. She had provided an address and didn’t want someone getting the wrong idea. She remained calm and agreed to wait a few days. They assured her they would call before they headed her way, and like that, the deal was made.

So, now she waited.

Rey padded through the living room, forgetting to glance out the front door and then rounded the staircase, heading up to her room to change into lighter attire.

A simple button-down sleeveless top in the shade of pastel pink and a pair of complementary slacks made her feel a million times better. Instead of dealing with the heaping mess of hair, she tied it back into a simple ponytail, adored with a vibrant handkerchief, and off to finish chores she went.

She made her descent down the staircase and stopped at the foot of the steps. As she did, she noticed the small, redheaded child was no longer sulking in her original spot. Pursing her lips in a tight line, Rey rushed to the door and yanked it open. A wave of hot hair burst past her face, making her flush instantly.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Rey dropped down to the sidewalk and drifted around toward the closed door of their attached garage. Her eyes frantically roved her lawn and her fellow neighbor’s yards. She was attempting to remain calm, because lord only knew if someone was looking out the window watching her frantically looking, they would automatically assume she had lost Armitage’s child. She would be the talk of the town; considered an unfit mother.  

A string of colorful language began to pour from her lips and as it did, she stopped to collect her thoughts and took a deep breath.

She was not about to lose Armitage’s daughter and have the mother completely lose her mind, and Armitage breathe fire down upon her. The little brat always threatened running away, but she never followed through. Where could she have gone? Rey had  _ just  _ seen her. She couldn’t have drifted off far.

“Lily!” Rey called softly at first as she moved around her parked vehicle. A little louder the second time around, causing her to outwardly cringe. 

She paused near the edge of the sidewalk nearest the street and shifted her eyes both left then right. There was no sign of the child. There wasn’t even one sign of the neighborhood boys on their bikes. She prayed Lily hadn’t gone off with them.

“You little shit,” she muttered under her breath.

Rey turned on her bare-footed heels and, with much intent, began to rush back toward the house. She did not intend on searching for the child with bare feet. What would the other women think of her then? Mindlessly, her eyes glossed over the infamous, to her, home that sat directly beside their own.

The garage was open. The car was out of the garage and sitting midpoint on the drive. Just before she peeled her eyes away from Ben’s home, she heard a child’s giggle. Rey paused instantly. She sucked in a slow breath and drifted across the vibrant grass and toward the mouth of the garage. This was something she didn’t want to be doing, but hopefully she could make a quick glance and continue her search elsewhere.

She had not spoken with Ben since the dinner party a few weeks prior and based on what she had seen, he had been hard at work getting his home set up. His bachelor pad would be in tip-top shape, and soon Hux would stop complaining about the shit hole Ben had purchased.

Lily saw her first and the smile that had graced her lips instantly fell.

Rey growled and placed both hands upon her hips as she tapped her foot.

“Running away to the neighbor’s house, hm?” she said, ignoring the three other bodies occupying the space of the garage.

“Mrs. Hux,” Ben drawled. This, of course, instantly captured her attention, but only for a moment.

Rey straightened and crossed her arms over her chest. She plastered the brightest smile she could muster and acknowledged that her presence was rather abrupt, which is why she tried to defuse her anger, for the child had caused her a scare.

“I am so sorry to drift in here unannounced. Lily here has rushed off and I was frantically looking for her.” Her honey brown eyes flashed with rage, intentionally landing on the girl pretending to be meek and shy.

“Sorry about that, I should have asked your daughter if she had told you of her whereabouts,” Ben assured, slowly handing a soda toward the little girl, but pausing to look at the ‘parent’ in question. “Can your daughter have a soda?”

Rey flinched at the ‘daughter’ comment, but nevertheless acknowledged the question. “Of course. Though, she cannot finish it here. Lily, I am sure they are trying to have adult time and you have rudely interrupted.”

It was at this point her eyes finally shifted around the clean and tidy garage. He looks completely unpacked, and quite organized. The only thing out in the middle was a dresser, which he looked to be hand painting.

There were two women in his garage. All three of them had adult beverages in their hand and from the looks of it, they had already had a couple, judging by the pile near the dumpster. Both women were rather stunning, but the tall brunette with nearly black brown hair flashed a smile, cupping her cold beer to her stunning summer dress. Her curls bounced as she finally approached with a sweet, unsure smile spread across her red tinted lips.

“Oh, Mrs. Hux, it is really no problem at all. We really weren’t interrupted. Your daughter really is a sweet girl—very polite.” Poor chit looked uncomfortable with Rey’s opposite and domineering presence.

The older woman had to bite her tongue, however.

_ Yeah, sure she is. Especially when she wants something from a stranger. _

Nodding curtly, this young woman, child really, finally extended a hand to greet the woman informally introduced as ‘Mrs. Hux’. Curious. What was he doing with these two young girls? Where they at least college aged? The generations always seemed to look younger and younger each and every year, or was it the horrifying fact that she was, indeed, aging.

“My name is Kathleen. I’m Dale and Betty’s daughter. I have heard so much about you and Armitage. My parents adore you. Whenever I get a chance to phone them, that is all I hear about.”

Rey blinked a few times and quickly regarded the beauty before her. Clearly stunned, she stumbled to find her words.

“Oh goodness, well, nice to meet you,” She hesitated not one moment longer and took the girl’s hand. “You are the one that was away at college, right? It seems whenever you came back for a short time in the summer’s past, we were away on our family vacations. You don’t stay long,” she pointed out, noting the girl preferred to be away enjoying her life, no doubt, than to be structured by her parent’s rules.

It was easy to do. She was sure as hell a product of this. She had gone out, found herself attempting an education, and even held a job until she met her spouse. That didn’t end well. She had abandoned her dreams, dropped out of school and gotten married without much thought and currently here she was.  

“I know, I had a job close to where I live on campus. I usually worked nights. Then I studied abroad for a year,” Kathleen said proudly, shooting inquisitive side glances to Ben who kept his eyes plastered to the floor and continued to remain unmoving.

Rey cleared her throat, feeling silly she didn’t know the woman before her. She looked older than the pictures she had been shown by Kathleen’s loving mother.

“I am sorry, but what school was it again?”

“Oh, yes, I go to Princeton. I will graduate soon. I am so blessed to have a 4.0. I did work very hard, however.” Kathleen nodded, tucking her perfect locks behind her ear.

Her dark, luminous eyes shifted back to Ben as if attempting to find approval for her accomplishments. These verbal accomplishments in which were only stated with one purpose to draw one of their attentions, and it wasn’t Rey’s.

A grin began to slip across the older woman’s lips as she pieced together these tiny mannerisms that hinted much more was taking place here today. Were the two girls showing interest in Ben? No, it was just Kathleen. She had an interested in Ben.

Curious, did Ben return the favor, she wondered? Two weeks was all it took, huh? Young women didn’t take long to move in when interested. That is where one could find themselves in a heap of trouble.  

Rey took a step back, straightened her posture and stuffed her hands deep within her pockets. Yes, it was quite impressive. She had been happy to hear the news a few years back. When she and Armitage first moved to the neighborhood, it had been a full year since Betty and Dale’s daughter was away at college and to the parent’s joy, a good school. Betty wasn’t too happy originally, as she wanted her daughter close to home, but Dale was quite ecstatic.

“This is my friend Lynn, by the way.” The girl hiding in the back was a young blonde with short, ear-length hair. Her green eyes immediately captured her attention. Both girls were stunning. It made her miss her college years that much more. There had been so much more freedom and fun then.

“Nice to meet you, Lynn.” Rey force another smile.

“Likewise. Your daughter is so cute, Mrs. Hux.” The one called Lynn added.

“She isn’t my mom,” Lily stated abruptly, drinking a hearty portion from her soda and swiping her lips with the back of her hand.

The older woman grumbled under her breath and pointed to the house. “Take that soda and head back to the house. Head straight for your room. You had better be there when I get back. Don’t make me phone your father.”

Lily scrunched her nose, gripped her soda and rushed out for the garage, leaving the four adults in complete and awkward silence.

Ben sucked in a hesitant breath as he began to make his way toward his workbench and heavily leaned. His eyes, searching, found Rey’s and for a moment they both locked eyes until she finally found the will to speak. She needed to break the silence.

“Sorry for the interruption. I know she didn’t bother you, but I am sure you weren’t too keen on the idea of playing babysitter and then you had to endure me waltzing over here to scold the child. I should let you enjoy your afternoon.” She swiped a hand over her wavy, pulled back locks and chewed the side of her cheek.

It was all she could do. She wasn’t so much upset that she couldn’t find the child any longer. No, she was more taken back by what she was witnessing in Ben’s garage. Technically he was still an outsider; not to be trusted. Right? I mean, why and where did he get off thinking it was okay to give these young women beers? This isn’t a social club, or a bar. These were ladies and he needed to act like a gentleman when in their presence. Well, not that he wasn’t, but when she went to leave, she couldn’t imagine what may partake after a few more.

_ Don’t say anything, Rey. Don’t say anything, you will make a fool of yourself. It isn’t your place. What he does is no business of yours! _

Before she had a chance to wave and say her final goodbye, she paused at the mouth of the garage and slowly turned on her heels. Her eyes brightened, her arms casually draped over one another, and she eyed Ben’s beer before popping her hip and smiling the sweetest smile she could assemble.

_ I can just say it really nicely. Yep. That is okay, right? _

“I take it Dale and Betty know you two are here visiting the newest addition to our neighborhood?” Rey inquired boldly.

Kathleen bounced, and giggled, “Well, of course. I am sure she is unaware of our drink of choice, Mrs. Hux but…”

“Rey.”

“Pardon?”

“Rey is just fine. Thank you. You make me feel old calling me Mrs. Hux,” she pressed, trying desperately to reign herself in.

“Oh, right, Rey,” The beautiful young co-ed nodded. “I met Ben a week back when I first came back from school. My mother and father had him over for supper. He is a charmer.” Her doe eyes lifted, searching for his in return.

By god this girl was already smitten with this man. She knew it! Those mannerisms weren’t some irrational idea she had floating around. She read them exactly how they were. Now, of course, is the question of, does Ben return the sentiment?

God bless it, of course, Betty would be playing matchmaker. A handsome, young man moves in and she slyly slithers in to scoop up this young lieutenant of the police force and an added plus is having him live directly across the street to boot. The girl was getting out of college, so her mother was attempting to find her a proper husband who could take care of their precious little daughter. Ben was perfect; _ too perfect _ .

It was at that moment Rey’s blood began to boil. The more it boiled, the angrier she became with herself for being so childish—for being so damned selfish.

“Oh, so you both are going steady?” Blunt and to the point, that is how she liked it.

Hopefully they could handle it too.

Ben choked on his sip of beer and as he did, he raised his chin high enough to see both pairs of questioning eyes waiting to hear him speak. Like most men in his situation, he stumbled and smiled goofily. He then began to nervously rub the back of his neck, eyeing the door leading into his house as if he was willing the phone to ring or a spontaneous fire to break out—anything but having to deal with the question at hand.

_ They aren’t going steady. _

Kathleen turned, silken black locks cascading down her back. “He took me out for ice-cream the other night, and to supper last Sunday. I wouldn’t call us going steady, per se, but we are getting to know one another. Right Ben?” To this, Ben looked relieved.

He took a large gulp from his cold one and focused on the wife of Armitage. He didn’t look too happy that she was sticking her nose into their business. She had no right, she would give him that.

Rey attempted to tell herself that this irrational questioning wasn’t just about their past, no, but this was for the protection of her friend’s daughter.

_ Right? I have no ill will… _

“Before you disapprove and tell my mother and father, Mrs—Rey, they know full well that we have been seeing one another. They approve. Honestly, I think my father has been a bit much, wouldn’t you say, Ben?” The woman child giggled, covering her lips with her hand as she blushed deeply.

Ben nodded. “Yeah, just a little. It is okay. I am not upset in the slightest. I am flattered, really.”

Her heart dropped.

Rey pursed her lips, smiling a little too broad for her liking. “I see. Well, I wish you both the best of luck. Young love is really a wonderful thing—in the beginning. It feels so good and it seems perfect. That is until you get married,” she chuckled, pretending to reminisce. “Oh, what am I saying. That is still too early. Well, I will leave you too it. Kathleen, it was nice to meet you, same to you, Lynn. Ben,” she paused, smile slipping from her face. “Have a good afternoon and take good care of these girls, Betty isn’t too forgiving when it comes to her young and beautiful daughter.” She merely winked to conclude.

Ben straightened in his stance, not being able to avoid the slight threat. She noticed him flinch at her words, but nevertheless he acknowledged and nodded his understanding, although she was willing to bet, he had more words to say to her and the only thing saving her were these two young women.

“Better get back to your husband’s child, Mrs. Hux. Don’t want her getting into more trouble.”

A sweet smile then came; fake and full in all its glory. “Of course. Have a wonderful afternoon.”

As she left the garage, she felt the overwhelming urge to scream.

She didn’t, however. She kept her cool and remained calm until she was home and was free to smoke through three cigarettes and enjoy one or two of the hidden beers located all the way in the back of refrigerator.

On the floor of the kitchen she sat brooding and smoking; smoking and brooding.

⇿⇿⇿⇿

Today was a mild day. The heat had subsided after the rain came through the previous night. It had been overcast all day until she had emerged from her home. Finally, the sun was peeking through the clouds.  

It had been a few days since her encounter with Ben and the two young girls. Betty never called to inquire about it like she had feared, but after much thought, she did feel silly about her strong reaction. They all must have thought she was crazy. Ben probably being the top of that list.  

So, after a few days of being utterly alone and continuing to remain stuck in the house with still no confirmation from the mechanic, she decided enough was enough and asked if Jessika would like to get some coffee with her. Jessika jumped at any change to get a break from her loving children. So, it wasn’t long before her friend had showed up and collected her. Both saving one another’s sanity.

Jessika ordered her coffee and as she collected it, she moved toward the window seat where Rey was stirring a bit of honey into her beverage of choice.

“How long has Hux been gone now?” her friend asked, blowing before taking her first sip.

Rey twinged her nose as she thought. “I would say a few weeks. Betty and Dale have been so kind, inviting me over for supper every other night. I just haven’t had the energy. I really do like the house to myself when he is gone. However, now that Lily is back with her mom until Armitage is back, it is hard to cook for myself and alone is sometimes  **too** alone”

“I know more than one person has extended the offer, but you are always welcome for supper. Or, if you are feeling adventurous, you can cook for my family?” Jessika teased, tapping her friend’s hand lovingly.

Rey glanced out toward the busy downtown street. Cars drifted by, business men, shoppers and bored housewives were out and about dealing with their day-to-day. Just like the two of them. It was truly nice having a friend she could speak to, someone to spend time with when she wasn’t overly busy tending her household. Jessika was one of the few women not self-absorbed and actually listened to what she had to say.

“I heard a bit of gossip the other day,” Jessika said, settling in her chair and cupping her coffee mug with a sly grin.

“Oh?” Rey asked, pressing her lips to the rim of her cup. “Was it about me?”

Her friend snorted, “No. Unless there is something that will shock me later to learn, and if that is the case you better tell now.” Both women chuckled, to which Rey shook her head,waving for Jess to continue.

“Well, it is about Betty’s daughter.”

Rey licked her teeth and nodded. “Oh yes, sweet girl. She is back from college I hear.”

“Yes!” Jessika nodded, “According to Trish—the house on the corner—she saw both Betty’s daughter and Ben Solo out for supper. Apparently, Betty coheres this.”

“Are they going steady?” Rey pushed, just to see if her childhood friend knew a bit more than she had uncovered the other day.

“I would say so,” Jessika said. “Apparently, the Lieutenant is smitten with the girl. He approached her first. Took one look at her when he was invited over and personally asked Dale. Trish said Dale told her husband how it happened.” Her eyes grew a bit wider as she concluded and took in the reaction of the woman in front of her.

“Oh? Well, from what I gathered, they were just getting to know one another.”

“You knew? I didn’t know you knew! How come you didn’t tell me?” Jess gasped.

“I just found out the other day. I honestly don’t know much, or care to know. I just heard they were just friends. You know, getting to know one another.” She shrugged, acting like the entire exchange was no big deal.

Inside, she was dying to know what Jess knew. She didn’t want to be too pushy, however.

Jessika snorted, “Yeah, that is what everyone says. One date, two and they are up at the drive-in making out or whatever. You remember how that was in college?” Her friend playfully hit her forearm.

Rey lifted her gaze and nodded. “Yes, I remember all too well. We were a little wild, don’t you think? I was until I met Hux, and then I lost all of my sense of fun.” Both women began to laugh loudly, and once unapproving looks slid their way, they hunched in their seats and snickered.

“Plus, Kathleen comes off as a well-rounded girl, anyway. I doubt she is out sneaking around.” Rey scrunched her face.

“Yeah, but she is a quiet girl. You have to watch out for the quiet ones. I was a quiet one, so I know these things.”

Rey’s head snapped up and it was then she tilted her head. “You really think so?”

“I don’t know much about that Ben Solo, but if I were Kathleen I wouldn’t hesitate. Plus, he is young, Rey. You know how men are!”

“I don’t honestly care. I hope she doesn’t get herself into any unsavory situations.” Rey pushed the thought aside.

Jessika chuckled, “How adult of you. You know, both you and Hux were so much different in college. Now, we are married and practically middle-aged in societies eyes.”

A horrified cry of dissatisfaction erupted from across the table, “Excuse me, I will not be categorized as such.”

“Oh, I am teasing. Though, I cannot help looking at these young women, thinner and younger. They have no idea.” Jessika nodded to a pair of young women, in their early twenties ordering beverages and sitting down to discuss their youthful lives.

“Have you ever thought about what you would have done if you weren’t a wife and mother?” Rey finally asked, something she hadn’t ever asked her friend before.

Jess tilted her head to the side and offered a coy grin. “Is this a trick question?”

Rey placed a hand to her cheek and leaned in. “No, I promise. I am just curious, is all.”

She adored Jessika, but she was also the typical 1960s woman. Her ideas didn’t stray far beyond the kitchen. They didn’t have as many deep questioning conversations. Honestly, it was something she craved. She didn’t honestly care how many loads of laundry needed to be hung up to dry, or if little Timmy wasn’t doing his homework. No, what about politics, what about jobs and our community?

Thinking long and hard, Jessika’s eyes drifted to the golden ceiling squares and nodded her head back and forth as she contemplated the question. “Um, I guess I never really put much thought into it. I have always wanted to be a mother. So, I have obtained that.”

“Really? Anything else?”

“Well, there was this one time I wanted to be a part of Miss. America. My mother told me my arms were too flabby,” Jess pouted and shrugged.

Rey had to force a supportive smile even though she was pretty sure it was somewhere between a smile and a cringe.

“Oh, I see.”

“What did you want to be?” Jessika seemed pretty interested in this game now.

“Well, I wanted to be a writer. For a newspaper,” she said, tucking her chocolate lock behind her ear before clearing her throat and preparing for backlash.

“A newspaper writer?” Jess blinked, and pursed her red lips. “Interesting.”

“Mhm.”

After a long awkward pause Jess leaned forward. “But why?”

“I love writing.” Rey grinned. “I always excelled at it in high school and college. Don’t look at me like that,” she scolded.

“Oh, no sorry I just never knew you were interested in jobs like that,” she said, pretending to look impressed.

Rey chuckled, but not so much at the reaction. It was more so due to how painfully dull this meeting was. She loved Jessika, sure, but today she needed something  _ more _ . What was wrong with her lately? Why had she been contemplating all her life’s decisions as of late? Why did Hux drive her to such uncertainty that she was contemplating her choice of marriage and dropping from college? She was comfortable, right? She could do whatever she wanted.

Here she was, however, yearning for more.

They stayed for forty minutes more, talking about their usual. Gossip, recipes, children and most frequently their husbands. Jessika hadn’t brought up their discussion from a few weeks back. When she had broken down about her theories on Hux. When she spilled the beans to her good friend. She could tell it was a tender topic for even her. She could see the pity in her eyes whenever Armitage was brought up. Like most women who had experienced this, many times it was ignored.

“How are you doing?” she would ask.

It was her way of making sure divorce wasn’t on the table. Rey knew Jessika’s view on divorce. It was the same as any other woman they knew.

She pushed through it, not alluding to anything in particular. She said she was doing better, apologized for her obnoxious behavior and moved on. Like everything was okay. Her marriage was fine and wasn’t breaking at the seams.

After they finished, Jess took her home as the mechanic had still not made his way to her home to bring the parts necessary to fix her family car. Of course, there were no questions asked, just a small nudge that her husband would be willing to vouch and keep watch if she felt comfortable.

Rey declined. She would do this on her own. She was going to get this fixed within the next day or two because she was going to need to go shopping at some point, and not having a vehicle was really putting a damper on her week.

Jessika agreed and left her to her business even though she knew it killed her.

Quietly, they made their way home.  

⇿⇿⇿⇿

Jessika slowly turned down their neighborhood street. She waved at her children playing tag in the front yard while the nanny kept watch on their front step. It was sweet to see how happy Jessika truly was seeing her children active at play. They continued down the road a way and as they did, both women tilted their head questionably at the sight in front of Rey’s home.

Ben Solo was out in a pair of plain jeans, a white t-shirt and gripping a push mower as he moved in precise lines across her lawn. His own yard looked freshly mowed, yet he was over on her property, doing his neighbor a generous favor. Her grass had been getting longer than she would have liked. She could have done the deed herself, but she hadn’t gotten around to it.

Honestly, she wasn’t sure if she felt relieved or angry at this moment.

“What is he doing?” Rey spat.

“Wow, what a nice guy! Your grass was unruly.” Jess shrugged as she gripped her steering wheel and quickly put the car in park.

“I am not incapable.”

“Rey!” Jess scolded. “He is just helping. Why is that such a big deal? Boy, would you just look at those muscled arms.”

“That is the problem!” Rey snapped, pushing open her door roughly and exiting to the edge of the fresh cut grass. “Hello, hi, Benjamin. You don’t…um.” She waved him down.

Ben swiped his hands on his worn jeans and without a second thought turned off the loud contraption and approached the car where the two women were located. He could see Rey was clearly not pleased to see him standing on her front lawn.  

The young man didn’t acknowledge the behavior of the clearly hostile woman, and instead leaned down, hands on his hips, and peered into the car. “Hello, Jessika.”

“Hello Lieutenant!” Jessika wagged her fingers and grinned broadly.

Ben chuckled and then stood to full height. Those deep, dark eyes captured hers through her sunglasses and he nodded his understanding. Before she even got a word in, he knew he had overstepped his bounds.

“Sorry, I was hoping to get it done before you returned home. I noticed your husband had been gone awhile and your grass was getting a bit long. I didn’t mean to intrude. I figured you needed some help.”

Rey scoffed, “Oh, well I assure you I could have done just fine on my own. Not that I don’t appreciate the gesture, however.”

Mentally she kicked herself. She was starting to sound like an ungrateful brat.

Jessika stepped from her car and rested her bared arms on the roof. Clucking her tongue and giggling she interrupted, “Now Rey, is that anyway to thank him? He is doing you a favor, dear. I know darn well you wouldn’t have been jumping at the idea of mowing your own lawn.”

“Maybe I would have, given time.” Rey crossed her arms.

Ben laughed, genuinely, even Jessika did. Rey did not, instead she bristled.

Ben was taken back. “Well, sorry, Mrs. Hux. I didn’t mean to take anything away from you. Just thought I would assist.” Instead of continuing to remain under the looming glare of her judging eyes he instead squinted upward, shielding his face with his large hand and eyed the clouds roll in over the blazing summer sun.

“Well, I will leave you to your afternoon, Rey. Let me know if you need my husband to come down. The offer is still on the table. He would be more than happy to call down and get someone he knows over here to tend the car.”

Rey sliced her hand through the air—her way of telling her friend to shush and move along. She didn’t need everyone to know her business.

“Thanks Jess, good-bye!” Rey rushed the opposite side of the car and forcefully helped her friend into the car and roughly closed the car door, tapping the hood for good measure.

Jessika was laughing in her car, and continued to do so as she drove off. Rey shook her head, seeing her friends palm reach out and wave like she was the Queen of England or something.

“Now it makes sense that you were leaving that nice car out in the drive.” He broke the silence.

Rey glanced over her shoulder and shot her nose in the air. “Don’t you worry about my car.”

“I know a little bit about cars, you know,” he added, following her as she gripped her purse tightly to her side and headed straight for the front door.

“Oh, do you?” She honestly wasn’t interest in any more help from him.

“Yeah, I am pretty good.” 

She could feel him tailing her, and as he did, her anxiety shot through the roof. Abruptly, she turned, flipped her glasses up on top of her head and gripped the railing attached to her front porch.

He slowed his ascent after her and noticed the look of question on her face. He had overstepped his bounds, he knew this. Finally, she broke the unsteady air.

“Why are you doing this?” she snapped.

Ben’s brows furrowed, contemplating his response. His lips dropped open and snapped shut. He began to nervously rub the back of his neck and as he did, he looked to the ground.

“I just wanted to…”

“No.” She cut him off and shook her head. “I don’t understand why you are doing this for me. I figured you wouldn’t want to come within two feet of me. Yet, here you are mowing my lawn. Why are you doing this to me, for me? To yourself?” she sighed and then laughed like a mad woman as she pressed both palms to the side of her face.

Closing her eyes, Rey reeled herself in by sucking in a slow, deep breath. She needed to be as calm and collected as possible. Unfortunately for them, the neighborhood was filled with eyes.  Calmly, she licked her lips, opened her eyes and rested her hands upon her hips.

His face tightened in response to the violent reaction on her part. Though, he soon grew unusually serious. It wasn’t the same aloof look he carried so well before; that kind, boyish face, yet manly reserve. He was having a hard time keeping his cool with her, especially with all that had transpired and all her lies. It was as if she was persecuting him when in actuality, she was to blame for all of this. She was lucky he even thought to assist after everything.

“I don’t know,” he finally said, breathing through his nose harshly.

Honestly, he didn’t know why he was following her up the steps. He should have just left with his mower and respected her choice to do the chore herself. She had a husband to assist her with odds and ends, right, even though he was absent most of the time.

This most likely made him look strange and he knew she was judging his character. Damn it, he was just trying to make the best of this! Better than some men in this situation, he had to say.

_ Fuck. _

“You don’t know?”

“No. Honestly, I feel like I have been in…”

“Lower your voice!” She growled.

She finally grasped his wrist,side stepping the flower bed and yanked him to follow her toward the side of her home. Nervously, she kept an eye on each windowsill, each doorway, and each side window for the incessant neighborhood watch.  

Ben followed her without question, snapping back his hand and remaining at a distance. They finally made their way to a blind spot that was located between their two homes. He felt tense. He rolled his head on his shoulders and waited to hear more objections on her part, lord only knew what was going on in her mind. She sure as hell didn’t know what was going on in his.

He would hate to scare her.

“Sorry, you have no idea how many people around here listen and watch,” she warned.

He nodded in understanding, massaging his palm across his dampened white-T.

“Like I said, I feel like I have been in shock. I know this isn’t the time or place to bring this up, but I don’t know if there will ever come a time again where I feel I can tell you, or would want to for that matter. That night— I felt like I knew you when I met you. Truly knew you. Honestly, and I don’t mean to sound sappy, but I felt a connection to you. Then, come to find you—all this!” He waved to her house.

“How do you think I feel?” Rey whispered harshly.

“You feel? You were out messing around on your husband.”

Rey was shaken by this, but nevertheless restrained herself from the desire to slap him across the face. “Don’t you judge me!”

“I am calling it how it is,” Ben stated matter-of-factly.

“First of all, you do not know my situation! You do not know what it is like to be me! I know what I did was wrong. I didn’t intend to meet someone. I only meant to go out and have a drink. For the first time in a long time, I felt free. I didn’t go out with the intent to hurt you. It is hard enough,” she admitted, feeling tears of humiliation fill her eyes. “I just wanted to feel like someone else for a night.”

“Well, I wasn’t pretending. It all felt genuine to me. Damnit, I have never done that before. Sure, I have dated around, but I haven’t felt like that before and certainly as strong as I did for you.” He pointed off to the wayside for added emphasis. “This wasn’t a game. You may have been playing, but I sure as hell wasn’t.”

“It wasn’t all a g—game,” she stammered, feeling her lower lip tremble.

“Oh no? None of it was true. You lied to me. Everything.”

“It was me. That was all me, minus what I did for work,” she whispered meekly.

He took a step toward her. “Look, I couldn’t get you out of my mind. Your face, your smell, your…” He shook his head “The feel of you…” he trailed off.

“I’m so sorry,” Rey whispered brokenly.

“It is just my luck. The one woman I haven’t been able to shake, ends up married and living directly next to me. It is some cosmic joke, huh?” He grinned and shook his head, unable to continue watching her tear-filled eyes scan his face.

“It was a mistake.”

“Not to me,” he said forcefully, pressing a palm to his chest.

She wanted to react. She wished this wasn’t her life and that she could choose right now without any negative ramifications. A soft sob escaped her lips and at that moment she covered her face with her palms.

“You are a good man. You deserve something good. I’m sure you will find it,” she paused, sucking in a wet breath and began to stand up straight until she was pressed to the siding of her home. “You will hopefully find it in the girl you are seeing currently.”

He sneered and kicked a few pebbles at his feet, “Perhaps I will. She is kind, smart, beautiful; an open book.”

Rey flinched at the comment.

“I better finish taking care of your lawn. Wouldn’t want anyone coming up with a preconceived notion as to why. You know, it couldn’t possibly be because that husband of yours is barely around to help with anything,” he assessed viciously.

“Ben, please…” she whispered, bouncing on her heel.

“What? What else do you possibly have to say to me to make our any situation better?”

Pursing her lips, she tilted her head to the side. “I am so sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter, Rey. We have our own lives. I won’t say it was a mistake, because it wasn’t. Though, I want to thank you, because I will never be that naive again,” he said, swiping a finger under his nose.

“I know,” she said meekly, wrapping her arms around her midsection.

“This is insane!” Ben’s voice escalated. “I do not know why you drive me this crazy.”

His anger was at an all-time high. The product of masking his emotions. It was boiling over now. Though, he was supposed to deal with high tensions especially in his line of work. This wasn’t work and this wasn’t his normal situation.  

His large frame drifted around the side of the home. Once he disappeared and she could clearly hear the sounds emanating from the lawn mower, she buckled and began to sob. She cried for, what felt like, forever into her palm, only moving to lower herself to the freshly cut grass.

What hurt her heart the most was not that she wasn’t true to her husband, because he was no innocent, that she knew. No, it was that she hurt a good man.

She had gone from feeling the guilt of her decision, letting it pass for a time, and finally apprehensive when she saw him again. It was when she least expected it, and just when she got comfortable with the idea that there was no possible way to see that man from the bar ever again. Anger quickly took hold and soon it was extinguished with pain and sorrow. She was going through the full gambit of emotions. It was as if she was mourning a death.

It was the death of who she could have been.

The woman she could have been if she were to have found Ben sooner.

She loved the Rey she became when she had met him.

There was no chance for that anymore, right?

That realization alone was devastatingly crippling.

⇿⇿⇿⇿

_ A/N: I am going to put this story on a tight leash and get it done before anything else, honestly. I know I have been quite absent lately and I do apologize. I hope to have another update sometime in the next two weeks. It may be every week or every other. _

_ Thank you for all your support and for your patience. This community is so amazing, and I really wouldn’t be where I am and have such a passion without the assistance of my readers. You are all a delight! <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> Helpful Information:
> 
> Pricing:  
> http://www.1960sflashback.com/1965/economy.asp
> 
> History/ Events: 
> 
> http://www.thepeoplehistory.com/1965.html
> 
> Fashion:
> 
> http://www.thepeoplehistory.com/1965fashions.html
> 
> Pop Culture:
> 
> http://www.thepeoplehistory.com/1965.html#popular_culture
> 
> Housewife 1960s:
> 
> http://www.downthelane.net/growing-up-50s-60s/housewife-in-the-1960s.php
> 
> Advertising 1960s:  
> https://www.businessinsider.com/26-sexist-ads-of-the-mad-men-era-2014-5
> 
> Police 1960s:
> 
> https://study.com/academy/lesson/us-policing-after-1960-influences-developments.html


End file.
